After The Storm
by MissTheMisery
Summary: Después de ser descubierto en su plan para deshacerse de Thor, Loki es desterrado a la tierra sin magia y sin posibilidades de transformarse en gigante de hielo. En la tierra tomará la vida de un escritor y conocerá a Victoria, una psicóloga que le ayudara a recuperar la memoria y quién también le enseñará a dejar los rencores atrás.
1. Chapter 1

Loki intentó tantas veces volver, pero al intentarlo, cuál pájaro intentase volar con un ala lastimada, no lo logró.

Se sentía débil, más que débil, se sentía _mortal_. Antes de cerrar los ojos, tuvo una visión bastante insignificante, las estrellas extendidas en un cielo púrpura con tintes casi negros y nada más. Un vacío extraño comenzó a inundar su cuerpo hasta que cayó inconsciente sobre la arena.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, pero ésta vez se encontró en una habitación oscura, no podía ver su cuerpo siquiera, era cómo si vagara ciego por algún lugar desconocido, aunque en realidad no sentía ningún movimiento, no sentía, sólo observaba.

Una débil luz apareció, comenzó dorada y destelló después blanca y al final verde, para encontrarse a si mismo en una habitación azul. En ella, permanecía de píe un hombre. Era mayor, _muy mayor_, éste, frunció el ceño y se aproximó al píe del sitio dónde él se encontraba recostado con la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía. Tomó con la mano derecha un dispositivo que emitía una luz bastante fuerte y la colocó en el ojo derecho de Loki mientras estiraba sus párpados con la mano izquierda.

Loki intentó parpadear, pero le fue posible sólo con el ojo izquierdo, tuvo una leve sensación de dolor, pero extrañamente, todo le parecía fuera de si... Como si fuese la primera vez que describiera la sensación tan molesta al tener un simple tubo que emitía luz.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó a penas su mente se acomodó de esa ráfaga de pensamientos y sensaciones que lo invadían.  
-Lo reviso-Contestó con una simpleza que rayaba en la frialdad.  
-¿Qué hago aquí?-Ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde estaba, tampoco tenía idea de qué significaba esa "revisión", no sabía nada, no sabía cómo se sentía, no sabía quién era.  
-Pues...-El hombre, que usaba una bata blanca que llegaba poco más abajo de las rodillas, dónde continuaba un pantalón negro, se alejó de él y se viró hacia un contenedor de dos niveles, metálico, dónde tenía alguna clase de instrumentos, de ellos, tomó un tubo transparente con una muy fina saeta, dentro del tubo pudo observar un líquido amarilloso semi-transparente y mientras se volvía continuó:-Está siendo sometido a una revisión.  
-No comprendo-intentó incorporarse y entonces se dio cuenta que la sensación previa de ser sólo ojos y nada más, no era verdad, tenía tanto piernas y manos, podría moverse, pero debido a su previo y aparente estado de inconsciencia, no tan rápido, una de sus manos resbaló de la cama y se golpeó en la cabeza.  
-¿Habla usted otro idioma?-preguntó el hombre haciendo ademanes que muy tontamente pensó, explicarían lo que estaba diciendo. Loki frunció el ceño y comenzó a negar.  
-Entiendo lo que me dice, es sólo que... no entiendo lo que me quiere decir.

El señor agitó la cabeza algo exasperado, movió las manos con lentitud y abrió la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo, se acercó un poco más y tomó el brazo izquierdo de Loki, éste, lo miró, si no con atención, a los ojos del doctor, le parecía que estaba aterrado.

-Es una inyección, le dejará descansar- Loki permaneció del mismo modo, la misma expresión, no lo comprendía aún, así que sólo se limitó a decir-Sólo será un pequeño pinchazo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-dicho esto clavó el pico de ése curioso instrumento y comenzó a empujar y conforme lo hacía, el líquido se vaciaba y segundos después, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho más tiempo, sólo logró escuchar al hombre decir- Más loco no podía estar.

* * *

_Paseó por ese espacio reducido... mientras esperaba, las miradas que recibía, no le daban mucho ánimo, sabía que no sería fácil, estaba consciente de que haber mandado el destructor a la tierra e incendiar medio Puente Antiguo no había sido una buena idea por parte de su hermano, pero en ese momento, lo que a él le interesaba era que él estuviera bien, estaba consciente sin embargo, de las reglas por las cuáles se regían los mortales en Midgard, así que esa petición tampoco había sido lo menos exigente, pero confiaba en haber convencido al agente Coulson de que Loki sería 0% ofensivo. Padre de todos se había encargado de aislarlo de cualquier magia o truco que él pudiera hacer, e incluso se aseguró de disminuir sus probabilidades de transformarse en un gigante de hielo, incluso también, su memoria se vería dañada después de caer inconsciente fue difícil, pero después de todo, no tenían opciones, sabían que el mandarlo a otro planeta tan sólo calmaría las cosas por un tiempo, pero conociendo a Loki, necesitaban tiempo, para ellos mismos, el mismo Loki incluso tal vez podría usar algún tiempo sin saber de arrogancia y sentimientos tan negativos que habría albergado durante todo ése tiempo, los mismos que lo habían orillado a hacer lo que había hecho..._

_El agente Coulson apareció en la entrada, consigo, llevaba una capeta color azul, miró a Thor inexpresivo y sólo dijo:_

_-Ha sido algo muy difícil de cumplir, ¿Sabes?-Thor en ese momento ya se resignaba al fallo de su petición-Pero S.H.I.E.L.D te lo debe y dado a que nos aseguraste que no habrá ningún peligro y que también te comprometerás a vigilarlo, no veo por qué nos negaríamos-Sonrió-De cualquier modo, necesitaré alguna información... Sé que suena muy ilógico, pero queremos que la estancia de tu hermano, sea lo más cómoda, pero pacífica, por lo tanto, le hemos asignado los datos siguientes._

_Ante los ojos de Thor, en una pantalla transparente, aparecieron datos de identificación, el nombre por ejemplo: Thom Wolfe, la edad 28 años, fecha de nacimiento, padres Anna y Thomas Wolfe, profesión: Escritor._

_Thor examinó con atención lo que esos datos arrojaban, por un momento, se detuvo a pensar como era que construirían la vida de la nada, de dónde sacarían a las personas que pretendieran ser los padres de Loki, cómo harían que él fuera escritor... En eso era lo único que acertaba, Loki, siempre había tenido una imaginación fuera de los nueve mundos, era demasiado ocurrente y su facilidad con las palabras eran una de las razones principales por las cuáles se le daba tan bien mentir._

_El agente Coulson, miró a Thor por el rabillo del ojo, a decir verdad, le conocía poco, no entendía sus gesticulaciones, pero habría que ser ciego para no notar que el dios del trueno tenía unas dudas respecto a lo que miraba, lo cuál el dedujo respondiendo._

_-Thom Wolfe es un escritor que desapareció hace 3 años, muy parecido a tu hermano, extrañamente... Su familia, lo ha estado buscando desde entonces, supusimos que no sería de gran daño devolverles a su hijo-se encogió de hombros- Thom, publicó su primer libro a la edad de 24 años y estaba en pláticas para el segundo antes de su desaparición en un viaje que hizo a París. Hemos manipulado las pruebas de ADN y huellas digitales, todo para reemplazarlo con aspectos de tu hermano. Thom, tenía el cabello castaño claro y usaba barba-Unas fotografías aparecieron en esa pantalla. Coulson tenía razón, ése hombre desaparecido, era idéntico a Loki, salvo por las características señaladas previamente._

_Thor se quedó mucho tiempo mirando las fotografías, se sintió extrañamente sorprendido del parecido que su hermano compartía con un mortal, entonces, sus ideas fueron más lejos, sabía que su destierro tenía razón de haber sucedido, sin embargo, estando ahí, cayó en cuenta que entonces Loki quizás no estaría a su lado por mucho tiempo, pues a pesar del enfrentamiento que ambos sostuvieron antes de que Odin despertara y lo desterrara, él sería su hermano, siempre y siempre lo querría y también admitía que le habría fallado, tal vez mucho, para que le odiara tanto..._

_-... En fin-siseo Coulson- Creo que de ahí en más sólo queda que tú y tu gente vigilen de él, nosotros también estaremos al pendiente, aunque no lo creas, nos ha sorprendido que nos pidas ayuda y también puedes estar seguro que muy a pesar del trabajo que representa, tal vez puede que sea lo mejor para todos._

_Thor supo, que Coulson se refería a la humanidad, el modo en que lo había remarcado sólo podría significar eso, así que se sintió aún más tranquilo, sin embargo, algo habría que pudiera hacer para no estar lejos de su hermano durante tiempo indefinido._

* * *

Loki -Ahora Thom Wolfe- Se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el exterior. Habrían pasado dos semanas desde que había despertado en una de las habitaciones de la clínica, pero dos semanas, no era suficiente para acostumbrarse a si mismo, cómo si estuviera en el cuerpo de alguien más, como si viviera la vida de alguien más. Aún incluso a pesar de no tener algún recuerdo de lo que había sido su vida antes, se sentía fuera de si mismo. El doctor Duckers -El mismo con quién tuvo la primera y muy corta conversación-Le había mencionado algo sobre la Amnesia retrógrada global y con eso le había conformado muy poco, ya que, cómo lo había explicado el doctor, él sólo no tendría memorias de eventos ocurridos en el pasado, sin embargo, las sensaciones, las emociones, se le antojaban tan desconocidas y a la vez tan presentes en él.

A diferencia de otros días, no llevaba el pantalón y camiseta azules, si no, una camisa de botones negra y unos pantalones color marrón, con unas botas negras. El Doctor Duckers se había encargado de conseguir esa ropa, ya que él había ingresado a la clínica con un "disfraz medieval" describía y ésa tarde ya no lo llamaban "paciente" si no Thom... Seguro sería su nombre, pero el que fuera su nombre tampoco querría decir que le tenía que agradar. El Doctor Duckers fue quién le dio la noticia sobre su identidad recién localizada y habían avisado a su familia desde dos días atrás, pero ellos, viviendo en otra ciudad, se tomarían su tiempo para llegar, según como el doctor lo había dicho, esa tarde iría a casa... Y él por alguna extraña razón, no sentía que pudiera encontrar algo parecido a lo que la gente llamaba "hogar" en ningún lado... Al menos no en ese planeta.

* * *

Victoria S. Bellamy, no sería la más brillante egresada de la carrera de psicología, tampoco se sentía la más atractiva mujer entre su grupo de amigas, era mejor dicho, una mujer regular. Recién había cumplido 24 años y no se sentía madura, tampoco se sentía joven, realmente, se sentía más que regular, diferente. Comparándose con su círculo social o las mujeres en su familia; no estaba interesada en cosas que una chica a su edad estaría interesada, viendo a sus amigas-la mayoría de ellas comprometidas-no podría imaginarse a si misma usando un anillo o próxima a unir su vida con alguien más, le parecía tan caótico eso de compartir todo con una persona ajena a su familia y de hijos ¡Ni hablar! Los niños pequeños si no le desagradaban, no eran su especialidad, se asustaba con facilidad ante el llano de uno y a veces le parecía haber nacido de 9 años porque no lo veía natural, en si, la vida que llevaba en ese lugar, no le parecía natural, la gente que la conocía, pensaría que era un tanto muy particular, si no, rara.

Su aspecto físico tampoco era algo común, ya que en su familia, su madre y hermanas tenían los cabellos rubios y ojos verdes o azules, Victoria era pelirroja y de ojos color miel, alta, mucho más alta que cualquiera de sus hermanas, no delgada, pero tampoco robusta, "la mujer promedio" decía ella, de aquella que seguramente habría más de un ejemplar... No que le interesara demasiado su apariencia, porque en realidad no concentraba su vida en buscar alguna pareja o ser atractiva al sexo opuesto. Simplemente quería... _ser_, algo que en su familia no era realmente posible, ya que sus dos hermanas gozaban de un éxito tanto profesional como personal, Eve, la mayor tendría 4 años en un matrimonio muy feliz, tenía una hija del mismo nombre y esperaba por el segundo, que se esperaba fuera un varón. Ayra estaba comprometida con el encantador Benjamin Darcy, quién era dueño de una empresa publicitaria, Ayra se encargaba de conducir la sección del clima en el noticiero local y también era miembro en un sin fin de actividades altruistas y sociales por lo cuál, para Victoria, era algo difícil de superar, ya que su madre le recordaba muy constantemente su soltería, su falta de atractivo y lo poco inteligente le parecía... Hasta cierto punto, no le molestaba, pues Victoria bien sabía lo que era y cómo era, sabía que de todas esas citas que habría tenido con amigos de los novios de sus amigas o hijos de amigas de su madre tan sólo había logrado una relación formal, la cuál había terminado recientemente, después de 6 meses de duración.

Todas éstas ideas, le invadían con sólo mirarse al espejo cada mañana, era cómo si tuviera que hacerse a la idea de quién era todos los días, como si al dormir, se olvidara de la vida que hasta ese día había llevado.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó cepillando su cabello, para después recogerlo en una coleta encima de la nuca, su flequillo enmarcaba bien su rostro, tenía pómulos bastante notables, dado a que la delgadez hacía un leve hueco en sus mejillas, sus labios, eran gruesos, pero angostos de comisura a comisura, sus ojos, eran grandes, pero rasgados y su nariz era un pequeño botón.

Se acercó al tocador, de ahí, tomó una pequeña botellita, que contenía pintura negra con un aplicador que colocó sobre sus pestañas y con movimientos hacia arriba en ambas las tiñó un tanto más oscuras, también, se aplicó polvo color rosa sobre las mejillas y ante esa imagen en el espejo, se sintió conforme, no le gustaba el maquillaje, no sabía maquillarse, pero su madre insistía tanto en que siquiera usara un poco-aunque su definición de poco era mejor dicho demasiado-.

Una vez de píe, se vistió rápidamente, un pantalón negro y blusa blanca con un saco negro, tacones no muy altos, ya que el caminar con éstos, era una de las tantas otras cosas que se escapaban de sus conocimientos y habilidades y era en lo único que su mamá permitía no usara, dado que en su altura no eran tan necesarios, además, que de por si, era difícil encontrarle una pareja, más lo sería siendo más alta que el resto de los hombres en ese sitio.

Vic, madre está histérica, dice que te tomas demasiado tiempo para estar lista – Esa era Ayra, era la única persona que le llamaba así, también, a diferencia de Eve, era quién más entendía a Victoria.

-Ya voy-murmuró y se acercó a la puerta, haló del picaporte y encontró a su hermana del otro lado, ésta le sonrió y la miró de píes a cabeza, se detuvo en su rostro, dónde examinó lo que a "Vic" le parecía un modo bastante a juicio, torció los labios y Ayra le dijo:  
-Ni creas que engañas a madre con rubor y mascara-la tomó de la mano y la llevo al interior de esa habitación, la sentó frente al tocador y de uno de los cajones, tomó un delineador líquido y lo aplicó encima de los párpados móviles de su hermana, después un brillo transparente que aplicó rápido sobre sus labios.-Mucho mejor...-dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Vic sólo roló los ojos y dijo:  
-Sabrá que me ayudaste...  
-Bueno, entonces, deberías considerar aprender a hacer ésto tú sola-se sentó a su lado- Madre no lo hace por perjudicarte, ella es... muy femenina y que tú seas tan parecida a Papá quizás sea algo muy difícil de comprender para ella, pero tú tienes que intentarlo, al menos por cumplirle el capricho de ser menos descuidada en como te ves, seguro que con eso te la quitarás de encima y podrás hacer las cosas más a tu modo.

Ayra podría resultar fastidiosa en algunos momentos, pero nunca tenía intenciones malas, era tan buena, tan agradecida con la vida que llevaba, que a todo mundo le parecía un ejemplo digno a seguir y más que a nadie, a su madre le parecía el ejemplo de una buena hija y Victoria al ser la más pequeña, era quién tenía que cargar con que le impusiera los ejemplos de su hermana y quizás esa sería la razón por la cuál-muy a pesar de los intentos de Ayra- Victoria y ella eran algo distantes.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-preguntó mientras colocaba las manos sobre los hombros de Victoria, ella sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en seña negativa- Yo lo estaría, digo... Es tu primer día en el trabajo, seguro que te irá muy bien, sólo trata de enfocarte en tus pacientes, intenta poner aunque sea un poco de atención, sé que a lo mejor no tengo idea de lo que es la psicología, pero te conozco y sé que es muy difícil que algo pueda tener tu atención...  
-No lo arruinaré-miró a Ayra- Lo prometo.

* * *

Thomas Wolfe se encontraba fuera del consultorio del Doctor Duckers. Escuchaba que él se dirigía a alguien más, pero en si, no podía saber con precisión lo que él decía. Le habían mandado a llamar hacía 15 minutos, pues según la enfermera, su familia ya estaba ahí para recogerlo.

La puerta se abrió, el Doctor Duckers apareció, asintió y dijo:

-Thom, puedes pasar...

Se puso de píe, dio dos pasos y al final pudo ver quién estaba dentro del consultorio, eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, serían más jóvenes que el Doctor Duckers, pero de edad ya avanzada, la mujer, se tapó la boca y sus lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos y el padre, se había quitado los lentes y se había puesto de píe, caminaba lento, había algo en su mirada que a Thom le parecía más que curiosidad, incredulidad, entonces la mujer se levantó y se adelantó al hombre, se colgó del cuello de Loki (Thomas Wolfe) y con voz entrecortada le dijo:

-Estás bien-era una afirmación, se volvió hacia él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Esperé tanto tiempo y aquí estás... Te ves diferente, hijo, pero es tan bueno verte.

De un momento no supo qué hacer, pero algo comenzó a sentir dentro de él que no tardó demasiado en emerger a su rostro, dos gotas de agua salieron de sus ojos y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido le dijo a ésa mujer:

-No lo entiendo... No sabía que tenía familia, no sé quién es usted.

La mujer miró al Doctor, quien intervino explicando las condiciones y por tal, las razones, por las cuáles él no recordaba nada, les explicaba que como decía anteriormente, iba a ser, si no difícil, imposible que "Thom" recordara algo de su pasado, pero sin embargo, habrían unas terapias que podría intentar para ver si se podía tener algún éxito con él... La mujer escuchaba atenta, a juzgar por la mirada directa hacia el doctor, el hombre también lo miraba, pero de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia Loki, había algo en su mirada que parecía como una clase de desconfianza, como si no llegara a comprender o creer lo que estaba viendo, el doctor en algún momento dejó de hablar y el hombre se dirigió por primera vez a él.

-Estarás bien... Te llevaremos a casa e intentaremos todas las terapias posibles-puso una mano en su hombro- Estarás bien, hijo.

Todo en ese momento parecía suceder tan rápido sin darle tiempo de siquiera entenderlo, para después adaptarse, se sentía muy extraño, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, se sentía ajeno a esa situación, a las personas, a los sentimientos y emociones que parecían emanar de ellos.

Pronto salieron del consultorio, su padre se quedó hablando con el doctor, parecía interesado en saber cómo lo habían encontrado y su madre, parecía más contenta de ir caminando del brazo de su recién encontrado hijo.

-Tendremos que hablar con tus agentes, seguro se encargaran de la prensa, cuando llegamos, había un par de fotógrafos, así que actúa normal y no contestes nada de lo que te pregunten.

Paró un momento mirando a su madre, ella le miró también, ella por un momento olvidó que su hijo habría olvidado todo, así que simplemente resumió.

-Eres un escritor, uno muy famoso.

* * *

Victoria a penas y picaba su desayuno, escuchaba al fondo las noticias, su hermana Ayra habría ya partido hacia más de media hora y seguramente estaría a punto de aparecer con su reporte del clima. Su madre, incluso había elevado el volumen en el televisor expectante a la aparición de su hija, su orgullo... Victoria roló los ojos y no le quedó más que mirar al televisor.

Gillian, la conductora principal del programa de noticias, estaba a punto de mandar al reporte del clima, entonces, se detuvo un momento y agachó la cabeza tocando su oído derecho, aparentemente recibiendo órdenes de la gente de producción y así continúo:

-Una noticia de último momento, ésta mañana el escritor Thom Wolfe ha sido dado de alta tras una estancia indefinida en una clínica ubicada en las orillas de San Francisco CA, sus padres Anna y Thomas Wolfe fueron vistos ingresando en el lugar y al salir el escritor no dio declaraciones, su madre se limitó a avisar, que sus agentes darían un comunicado sobre el estado de Thom y su muy misteriosa aparición.-Mientras Gillian hablaba de ése hombre, aparecía un vídeo de un hombre de cabellos negros, era pálido y tenía los ojos verdes o azules, a sus costados, caminaban un hombre y una mujer a los que Victoria supuso, serían sus padres como lo habían indicado en la noticia, se podía ver el destello de las cámaras fotográficas y en volumen bajo se escuchaban muchas voces, todas preguntando al mismo tiempo, al ver ésto, el joven, identificado ahora como Thom Wolfe, parecía muy abrumado, su madre sólo se detuvo a decir unas palabras y continuaron su camino hasta el coche.- La noticia de su aparición fue una gran sorpresa dado que hace no más de 4 años el escritor desapareció durante un viaje a París dónde se encontraba promocionando su primer libro _"La hermandad"._

Su madre no prestó atención a lo que estaban diciendo, Victoria, había visto cierto gesto de fastidio cuando pospusieron la sección de su hermana e incluso se había dedicado a mirar a Victoria, mientras ella, no pudo despegar la vista durante ésa nota.

-Déjame que adivine... -dijo su madre bajando la vista y picando con el tenedor un plato con frutas- Sabes de qué escritor hablan y seguramente... Haz leído su libro.

Victoria miró a su madre, no entendía su tono, no entendía su suposición y cómo tenía lugar en esa situación, sólo se limitó a asentir, su madre sonrió:

-Tienes 24 años, Victoria, de los cuales no has aprovechado nada. Te has recibido, hurray, pero... ¿Es que a caso no tienes ninguna ambición para tu vida personal?

Quizás era que durante las últimas 4 semanas, habría aguantado más a su madre que de costumbre, siempre diciendo cosas que quizás no eran las más agradables, pero siempre a ella, parecía tan inconforme que a veces Victoria pensaba que su madre habría estado conforme con sus dos hermanas mayores, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Oh no-sonrió falsamente- Tengo el propósito de casarme con un hombre que tenga una exitosa carrera, depender completamente de él, para que al final, me deje por una mujer más joven que yo.-relató la historia del matrimonio de su madre- Ah-añadió- También tengo la esperanza de que al cansarse de la otra mujer me busque a mi, pero siga siendo infiel.

De un momento, su madre parecía que se ahogaría con un trozo de fruta que recién se había llevado a la boca, abrió tanto los ojos como si quisiera que estos saltaran y cayeran en su plato. Victoria tomó su bolso y su abrigo, se levantó tan rápido como pudo, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Al estar por la puerta principal, escuchó a su madre decir.

-Esos no son modos de contestar, señorita, soy tu madre, me debes respeto.

Victoria sólo sonrió, era la primera vez en su vida, que se atrevía a ser mezquina con su madre y misteriosamente, eso, se sentía bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzaba a llover, era muy extraño, ya que había días completamente nublados sin una gota de agua y había días soleados cuando de pronto todo se oscurecía y comenzaba con el tímido paso de gotas diminutas y después arreciaba casi como una tormenta tropical. Victoria tenía un consultorio bastante grande para su gusto, también, tenía un ventanal enorme por el cuál podría observar la lluvia en esos momentos.

Había terminado con el paciente de las 18:00 horas, un pequeño con trastorno bipolar y padre ausente, aún no llegaba a un punto de conflicto en el caso, para poder empezar a buscar el modo de terapia. Anotaba en un pequeño cuaderno algunas preguntas que tenía planeadas hacer al día siguiente en la próxima sesión.

Las últimas dos semanas, las cosas en su casa habían estado tensas y a veces tan calladas, su madre, no le dirigía la palabra y parecía cómo si tampoco le permitiera a Ayra hablar con ella- Sus aires de ofensa, le parecían a Victoria, habían llegado demasiado lejos... En algún momento pensó en emplear lo que había aprendido sobre madres exigentes e inconformes, pero lo cierto, es que no podía y tampoco usaría nada de lo que ella supiera sobre psicología para con su Familia... pensaba, sería algo demasiado ruin a hacer.

Ayra había entrado a su habitación la noche anterior, le comentaba de la noticia sobre el escritor que habían recién encontrado, decía, que cómo Gillian lo había contado, había cambiado demasiado, pero se había corroborado la información con la policía y tanto las pruebas de ADN y huellas digitales coincidían con él, le llevó incluso una copia del comunicado de prensa emitido por los agentes de Thom Wolfe. Victoria no se había tomado la molestia de expresar cierto interés por ese hombre, pero... _misteriosamente_, su hermana le llevaba información cómo si en realidad le interesara.

Volvió al presente, miró por la ventana y parecía que la lluvia cesaría en cualquier momento, empezó a recoger sus cosas y las metió en su bolso, esperando poder estudiar dos casos esa misma noche, para al día siguiente, tener un avance que presentar con el director del hospital

Loki, despertó sintiéndose extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, ésa misma sensación, le parecía familiar, como un dejá senti, se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y se sintió mareado después, abrió y cerró los ojos fuertemente y después miró hacia el escritorio que tenía en esa habitación.

Sus padres antes le explicaron, que él vivía en todos lados, menos en casa, solía quedarse largas temporadas en Villas aisladas, ya que con eso, estaba reuniendo la inspiración suficiente para escribir su próximo libro y dadas las circunstancias de su reciente regreso, sus padres consideraban buena idea que al menos se quedara unos meses con ellos, en su antigua habitación, era extraño, porque no recordaba haber tenido un espacio reducido de color azul, el lugar le parecía muy pequeño, no sabía como acostumbrarse a él y en lo único con lo que se sentía cómodo era con un estante lleno de libros y a la izquierda volvía hacia el escritorio, ahí, había un paquete, parecía había llegado hacía mucho tiempo, tenía la envoltura rasgada de algunos lados y la tinta con la que marcaba el remitente casi se desvanecía, pero sabía que era un paquete enviado desde Francia.

Su madre le había contado que cuando desapareció, sus agentes habían enviado todas sus pertenencias a ellos, le comentó que quizás estarían sus escritos y algún objeto de valor personal en esa caja.

Se dispuso a abrirla, tomó unas tijeras y con una de sus navajas cortó la cinta que rodeaba la caja y después ambos lados, apartó las tapas de ésta y lo primero que encontró fueron dos recuerdos de París, seguramente los habría adquirido en ése viaje... Después sacó un portátil muy delgado y más abajo unas hojas encuadernadas.

Ésto, llamó principalmente su atención, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo colocó frente a él, estuvo por varios segundos mirándolo, no había ningún texto exterior, así que se dispuso a hojearlo.

Lo primero que leyó fue una sola palabra en mayúsculas:

AVANCE

Lo siguiente venía en alguna especie de letra cursiva, decía:

"Por Thom Wolfe"

Y lo último, le tomó un poco de tiempo a entender, una vez que lo hizo algo muy extraño, como un revoloteó en la boca de su estómago comenzó y continuó hasta su garganta, abrió la boca, sonrió y después soltó una carcajada, si eso no era irónico, seguramente nada más en el mundo tendría sentido:

"Memories"

Avanzó una página más, ahí, se encontraba un texto de quizás 5 párrafos muy breves, explicaba la razón de el libro y lo que lo había inspirado. Contaba una anécdota de su infancia, la primera vez que se perdió en un parque cercano a la casa de sus padres y como era que los detalles insignificantes podían tejerse hasta convertirse en una memoria. Arqueó las cejas procesando información que no entendía, era cómo si eso lo hubiera escrito alguien más, no él, él evidentemente no tenía idea de cómo definir una memoria, pues hasta el momento, no había podido mantener las propias.

Comenzó a sentirse confundido, no le gustaba no entender las cosas, leía una y otra vez cada párrafo, seguía cada línea con lentitud y a la vez había cierta voracidad en su mirada, se sintió más desconocido para si mismo de lo que se había sentido en las últimas 4 semanas, era leer las ideas de alguien más...

_Memoria, memoria, memoria._ Pronunciaba esa palabra en voz alta cada vez que saltaba en el texto y fue un segundo después que sintió una fría ráfaga en la cabeza, después el cielo azotó y por un momento todo fue más brillante y después oscuro y silencioso, se encontraba solo. Lo sabía porque de estar sus padres en casa, su madre habría subido rápidamente a ver si estaba bien y aunque de esas veces que lo revisaba, estaba perfecto, esa vez no lo estaba.

Se sentía mareado antes, pero de un momento a otro, no sabía cómo podía sostenerse en píe cuando toda la habitación daba vueltas, entre dos tropiezos, llegó de rodillas a la puerta y la abrió, llamó a su madre, pero nadie respondió, de nuevo esa sensación de vacío...

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, empleó todas esas prácticas que el Dr. Duckers le había instruido para salir de la histeria, pero nada funcionaba...

Lo siguiente fue volver al día que había salido de la clínica, las voces, las luces y entre todo eso, distinguía perfectamente la voz de un hombre mayor, se dejó caer en el segundo peldaño de las escaleras y escuchó:

Loki, tus acciones son imperdonables y me has colocado en la situación más dolorosa que un padre pueda afrontar, pero no por tus rencores, toda una raza sufrirá la extinción o la guerra y si antes, desterré a tu hermano, ahora haré lo mismo contigo y tomaré medidas más drásticas, esperando que a tu regreso te hayas liberado de esas venenosas ideas.

Abrió los ojos una vez más, se puso de píe como pudo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cayó una o dos veces, cayó en el suelo, frente a la puerta. Sus ejercicios no servirían de nada, ésto superaba todo lo que habría re-aprendido en el último mes y de nuevo esa sensación de sentirse frágil que al contacto con cualquiera; explotaría y de nuevo las voces:

Ojala ésto no sucediera, ojala te quedaras conmigo, te fallé, hermano... Te fallé.

Victoria se cruzó de brazos, estaba en la entrada del hospital y la lluvia caía tan fuerte que tan sólo le quedaba esperar, sólo habían sido dos segundos de tranquilidad y de nuevo, el agua golpeaba el asfalto. Maldijo una y otra vez al ver que no se calmaba y que su coche, se encontraba aparcado a una larga distancia en el área de personal.

En lo único que podías confiar a tu hermana y no lo hiciste- dijo por lo bajo- "Llévate una sombrilla, Victoria, que va a llover"-Se repetía con voz aguda como imitando a Ayra- Pero no, te crees tan lista y ahora o te esperas a que la lluvia pare o te mojas.

Detrás de ella, se encontraba William, hermano de su cuñado Benjamin, neurocirujano que había formado parte de la lista de los hombres con los que Victoria había salido y evidentemente de la otra lista de hombres por los cuales había decidido que era preferible vivir sola y crear una dependencia por el tabaco antes que tener que soportar a seres tan imbéciles cómo él.

Hablando sola ¿eh?-preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a su costado- Diría que eso es raro, pero vale... Eres Victoria, lo raro es normal en ti, ¿no?

Victoria no pudo hacer más que dirigir la vista hacia el cielo, esperando por un rayo que le cayera encima al pesado que tenía por acompañante, si bien lo suyo era rechazar a los hombres, William se lo ponía más simple que una multiplicación del 1, su físico, no sería la razón, dado que era aceptable, su cabello era corto y rizado, sus ojos eran verdes y pequeños, sus labios eran gruesos, su nariz, era un tanto desproporcional a su rostro, era normal, tan normal que parecía cumplir con la estadística que ella misma se había formulado sobre los hombres en esa ciudad... Era arrogante, dado a que ser cirujano y más aun neurocirujano, podría decir que gozaba de una mente un tanto brillante, pero era aburrido y creía que hacía un favor al sexo femenino por existir, aún a pesar de que su voz era grave y masculina, Victoria, cada vez que había tenido la oportunidad de escucharlo en reuniones o en ocasiones aleatorias como ésa, encontraba su voz como una tiza violentamente rechinando en un pizarrón.

¿Cuándo saldremos de nuevo?- Cómo si ella quisiera salir con él- Tengo algunas noches libres esta semana, así que si tú quieres, puedes llamarme, pero házmelo saber con anticipación-guiñó un ojo- No me gustan las cosas de última hora.-la tomó por la barbilla.

Si bien Victoria, prefería quedarse sola antes que compartir su vida con alguien así, evidentemente también, prefería morir de un resfriado provocado por mojarse con la lluvia, que aguantarle un segundo más de arrogancia. Así que tan pronto como pudo, se alejo, ésto no sin antes, darle un pisotón que lo hizo levantar la pierna con una expresión de dolor que borraba completamente su sonrisa estúpida de hacía segundos. Victoria sólo sonrió y dijo:

Oh cuanto lo siento, estaba tan distraída, que no sabía que estabas ahí.

Se alejó un poco y luego paró al pasar un coche frente a ella, después, apresuró el paso para cruzar dos bloques de estacionamiento, quitó el seguro de su coche a distancia y después entró en el rápidamente.

Encendió el motor, estuvo por un momento mirando hacia dónde aún se encontraba William, la miraba a distancia, éso lo podía notar y ella, se sentía tan aliviada de por primera vez mostrar su disgusto hacia a él. Antes le habría saludado muy cordialmente y dejarlo hablar hasta que se cansara o se diera cuenta que ella no estaba interesada, pero de semanas antes a ése día, sentía que era mucho más recomendable dejar todos los disgustos fuera de si. Sólo sonrió, aceleró y pasó por dónde William aún se encontraba, agitó la mano y éste correspondió el gesto un tanto confundido, sin más, cambió de velocidad y salió del estacionamiento del hospital.

Encendió el radio y subió el volumen considerablemente alto, recién había comenzado una canción "Assassin" de una banda británica llamada Muse, comenzaba con una guitarra, eran acordes demasiado rápidos, le seguían el bajo y batería al mismo ritmo y después disminuía a dónde comenzaba la letra, en algún momento cuando paraba en los semáforos golpeaba el volante cómo si siguiera perfectamente el ritmo de la batería, se sentía tan fuera de si misma, tan libre... Era cómo sentir que algo bueno estuviera a punto de suceder, sin embargo, lo único bueno que podía suceder era que el semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde.

Y efectivamente éste cambió pero antes de dar la vuelta en una avenida principal-La cuál estaba al tope de tráfico-Prefirió seguir de largo, tendría que rodear más y meterse en los suburbios, pero al final, se ahorraría más tiempo que al estar parada en ése embotellamiento.

Loki sentía cada vez más y al mismo tiempo, se sentía menos consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un escalofrío le recorrió de píes a cabeza, seguido de un dolor muy extraño, era cómo si por debajo de la piel tuviera navajas que ahora cortaban al exterior, se miró un brazo y lo que pasó frente a sus ojos fue algo que le hizo pensar que quizás era una pesadilla, quería despertar, _tenía que despertar_, la piel en sus brazos se tornaba azul y llegaba hasta la punta de cada uno de sus dedos.

Sus cejas se alzaron hasta quedar casi juntas en una línea torcida y todo fue borroso por un segundo, después, pudo ver otra vez y sentir cómo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, ardían, eran gotas de agua ardiente o al menos esa sensación tenía, el color, no se desvanecía de sus brazos, comenzó a sacudirlos pensando que tendría algún problema con la circulación, pero el color seguía...

Casi sentía cómo empezaba a perder fuerzas, la impresión era tan fuerte que esperaba en cualquier momento caer al suelo inconsciente... ¿Caer inconsciente en un sueño?

El aire comenzó a ser insuficiente, aspiraba tan fuerte que se podía escuchar el jadeo, se puso de rodillas y después de píe, abrió la puerta principal, estaba lloviendo, se escuchaban los truenos azotar en el cielo y seguidos de éstos, había luces brillantes se pintaban entre las nubes cómo si éstas fueran a destrozarse y caer al suelo.

Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, la puerta se cerró detrás de él, caminó hacia la lluvia, el agua de ésta, al igual que sus lágrimas se sentía de alta temperatura, caminó hasta llegar al final de la acera, miró frente a él, la calle estaba vacía, no había más ruido que el de la lluvia y los truenos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Victoria, daba vueltas y más vueltas, maldecía para sus adentros, pues sabía que se había perdido y la lluvia no ayudaba mucho, lo más que podía ver, era un metro hacia adelante y todas las calles le parecían iguales, todas tenían árboles y todas las casas tenían preciosos jardines verdes con flores de muchos colores, pensó en frenar el coche y esperar a que la lluvia se calmara, de estar por un sendero conocido, habría llegado ya a casa, pero lo cierto, es que era la primera vez que andaba por ésas calles, muy a pesar, que su casa estaba a escasos 2 kilómetros de ahí.

Loki se quedó de píe, mirando al vacío, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco, la lluvia era helada al ser primavera y él había salido a mirar hacia la casa de enfrente, pero lo cierto, es que lo que había frente a sus ojos era de menor relevancia, tan pronto como se había dispuesto a cruzar la calle, una imagen le golpeó, era un hombre rubio, de barbas, sus ropas, eran algo que no había visto en las últimas cuatro semanas en alguien más, sus ojos estaban acuosos y expresaba una tristeza inconsolable, entonces se escuchó a si mismo decír:

No soy tu hermano.

Lo siguiente fue caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su trance fue interrumpido por un golpe. Al principio, lo escuchó distante, después, el dolor en la cabeza le indicó un impacto, comenzó a cerrar los ojos y no supo nada más.

Victoria frenó, escuchó sus llantas raspar el asfalto, pero el agua dio el empuje necesario para lanzar a esa persona 1 metro adelante y el coche se paro a pocos centímetros antes de ésta.

_Wild and bereft  
Assassin is born _

Fue lo último de la canción. Pensó, si ese era el buen presentimiento que tenía sobre algo que aún no sucedía, su futuro como asesina, no era algo que le hiciera particularmente feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Le tomó tiempo salir del estado de shock, se encontraba con las manos estiradas apretando el volante, con la mirada fija hacia el frente dónde sobre el asfalto, yacía la persona que recién había arrollado. Sus ojos se estiraron y fue como si de pronto hubiera despertado del trance. Tomó aire e intentó muy torpemente abrir la puerta del coche. Sus manos temblaban y le tomó tiempo halar de la palanca. Cuando lo hizo, empujó la puerta y puso un pie sobre el asfalto, después el otro. Estando sobre los dos intentó caminar lo más rápido posible, pero debido a la humedad y la poca fuerza en sus rodillas casi cayó y se acercó con mucho trabajo.

Al estar a pocos centímetros de la persona, se arrodilló y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ésta. Podía ver muy poco, llevaba unos vaqueros color verde y un suéter gris, tenía el cabello negro azabache y muy lacio, podía también ver la piel en su rostro, era muy pálido y tenía mechones de cabello mojado pegados a las mejillas, no podía ver más y aunque tenía miedo de tornarlo hacia dónde estaba ella, la curiosidad le ganó. Pensó, su rostro estaría cubierto en sangre, así que fue lo primero que reviso... Y no, su rostro no tenía rasguño alguno.

Comenzó a preocuparse, pues podía ver una especie de líquido espeso morado algo descolorido por la lluvia, pensaba que era sangre, así que comenzó a palpar parte de su cuello y después brazos para encontrar la herida, al voltear un poco su cabeza, vio algo que la hizo tumbarse hacia atrás, era cómo si segundos antes hubiera una marca del golpe, un moretón muy azul por detrás de su oreja derecha que se desvaneció rápido y la piel volvió uniforme al rosa pálido del resto de su rostro.

Parpadeó muchas veces, quizás era toda esa agua en sus ojos la que no le había permitido ver, tal vez, estaba tan nerviosa que comenzaría a alucinar cosas que serían imposibles a suceder: Cómo haber atropellado a un na'vi, o que el chico aquél quedara ahí y ella huiría y entonces él se levantaría y la buscaría para asustarla, como en las películas dónde la víctima de un atropellamiento enviaba notas de amenaza a sus supuestos asesinos, también pensó, que en cualquier momento esa persona se incorporaría y como si nada caminaría lejos de ahí, pero entonces sucedió algo que le hizo pensar que realmente estaba perdiendo la cabeza. El chico viró y la miró directamente a los ojos, tenía esa apariencia de adormilado y una confusión paseaba por sus cejas.

Ella retrocedió un poco y él se quiso incorporar, pero volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo, parecía mareado, quizás su tez no era algo natural, tal vez se sentía sumamente mal, pero ella no encontraba ninguna herida y el que hubiera despertado, no indicaba algo malo ¿O si?

Sacudió la cabeza determinada a dejar de ser estúpida y pensar, se puso de nuevo de rodillas y se acercó a él, colocó las manos sobre su pecho, él frunció completamente el ceño y parecía iba a decir algo, pero ella atacó con respuestas primero.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? POR DIOS-El parecía, si no tranquilo, casi inconsciente-No te vas a morir, ¿Verdad?

Loki, encontró semejante reacción no normal, pero podría bien comenzar a reír en ese momento, la manera en cómo ella preguntaba una cosa sobre otra y después, sin dejarlo contestar hacía suposiciones lo tenía extrañamente divertido.

-Estoy bien-respondió, después parpadeó notablemente y sonrió-Sólo me siento mareado, quizás me golpeé la cabeza.

-Lo lamento tanto-dijo ella y sin que él se lo pidiera, ella lo tomó de una mano y pasó su brazo por encima de su cabeza quedando él colgado a su cuello, antes de moverse, se miraron a los ojos, no había nada de normal en esa escena, ella recién lo había arrollado con su coche y ahora, lo tenía técnicamente en sus brazos, se sintió muy extraño, un contacto que pensaba, no había tenido antes, ella se movió hacia atrás, lo cuál hizo que él se moviera hacia la misma dirección quedando sentado sobre el asfalto, Victoria pasó un brazo por el torso de Loki y lo rodeo firmemente, con apoyo de sus píes, enderezó las rodillas y con esfuerzo se levantó y lo levantó a él.

Con lentitud, caminaron hacia la acera dónde se encontraba la casa de los padres de Thom Wolfe, ella se apartó con bastante suavidad, pero él, por extraño reflejo, hizo un movimiento brusco que a Victoria hizo creer que en cualquier momento caería al suelo y volvió a aferrarse a él.

-¿Vives por aquí?-preguntó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos, en cambio, Loki no había dejado de mirarla ni un solo segundo.

-Aquí, precisamente-respondió él apuntando hacia atrás con la mano que tenía libre

Victoria se viró a medias, era un camino no largo, pero cargando con alguien más en sus hombros, no parecía tan corto, así que se aproximó a la orilla de la acera y le dijo:

-Siéntate aquí. Acomodaré mi coche que obstruye toda la calle-se giró hacia el coche que seguía con la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas.

Volvió la mirada hacia dónde Loki se encontraba, sujeto aún a su brazo e intentando moverse para seguir con las indicaciones que ella previamente le había dado, una vez sentado en la acera, ella se alejó lentamente, lo miró dos veces. La primera, por pendiente, la segunda, intentando reconocer su rostro, pues le sonaba de algún sitio, no hacía mucho lo habría visto, pero tampoco era buena recordando caras.

Entró en el coche, cerró la puerta, y lo encendió. A velocidad mínima, lo acomodó en frente de dónde se encontraba el hombre que recién había arrollado, una vez que estuvo perfectamente acomodado, apagó el motor y abrió la puerta mirando hacia ambos lados, salió del coche y cerró la puerta de éste quedándose recargada uno segundos en ella, mirando sus píes.

Después caminó lentamente hacía a él. Loki alzó la mirada, su rostro mostraba vergüenza y tal vez nerviosismo, sí, parecía alterada aún, pero él no lo entendía, él se sentía bien, no tenía dolor, no sentía nada, quizás sentía algo incomodo en la espalda, pero nada más y ella lucía como si le hubiera arrancado un brazo o asesinado a alguien en el peor de los casos, lo cuál le divirtió por un momento, pero después se arrepintió de pensar así.

Ella estaba justo frente a él. Él alzó la vista y encontró en sus ojos un brillo bastante extraño, le recordó a su _madre_ cuando la vio en el consultorio del Dr. Duckers por primera vez, iba a llorar o tal vez ya estaba llorando, pero a causa de la lluvia él no lo había notado, se quiso levantar y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía razones para sentirse mal, pero la situación no parecía encajar con las emociones de ése momento, no se sintió así con su madre, al contrario, le parecía extraño que alguien se emocionara tanto de verlo, se sintió ajeno a las emociones de ése reencuentro, pero, con aquella mujer sentía una especie de empatía, cómo si todo lo que sintiera ella en ese momento, también lo sentía él.

-Estoy bien-sólo pudo asegurarle muy tranquilo, aunque hubiera querido ponerse de píe para asegurarlo y hacerla sentir mejor.  
-No puedes ni siquiera levantarte-le contestó ella, su rostro se tensó un poco, se inclinó hacia él y quedando muy cerca, ella le ofreció una mano para levantarse, Loki la tomó y con algo de impulso se puso de píe y ella para asegurarse de que no cayera rodeó su espalda con su brazo acercándolo más hacia ella.

Ella parecía ignorarle por completo, se veía completamente distraída por la culpabilidad o tal vez era tanta su vergüenza que no podía mirarlo a los ojos y ésto, él lo aprovechó. Hubiera sido muy incómodo que ella notara que él no le había despegado la vista y cómo sus pupilas temblaban ligeramente mientras él la miraba... era algo único.

Loki pensó, que eso se debía a que desde su salida de la clínica, no había visto a muchas mujeres, pero las pocas que había visto hasta ése momento, no se comparaban con ella... tenía cabellos rojos goteando pegados a sus mejillas, alguna sustancia negra por debajo de sus ojos color miel, su piel era un dorado pálido, su nariz era pequeña y la seguían unos labios gruesos.

Se sintió inconscientemente fascinado, y mientras se dirigían a la puerta de la casa de _sus padres_, pensó, que si no le hubiera atropellado, quizás su apariencia habría causado la misma mezcla de emociones de confusión y asombro en él.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, fue descubierto, pues, a pesar de que su mente estaba ahí, no lo estaba del todo... Admiraba las características de aquella mujer, pero no se había dado cuenta que ahora ella lo miraba a los ojos con una peculiar expresión de incomodidad.

-¿Sucede algo?-No sabía cómo preguntarle por qué la miraba tanto y ciertamente eso resultaba mejor que _¿Tengo algo en el rostro? _Ya que, seguramente, tendría su fallido intento de maquillaje esparcido por todos lados a causa del agua.  
-No, no, no-respondió él sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando el picaporte de la puerta, girándolo y empujando hacia adentro.-Sólo que creí conocerte de algún lado...  
-¿Ah si?-preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a hacer sus conjeturas-Pues a mi también me parece haberte visto en otro sitio...  
-Bueno-él sonrió incómodo-En realidad si te conozco, tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien...  
-Ya-asintió ella y lo tomó de la mano para que él se sentara en una de las sillas en el recibidor-Yo soy pésima recordando rostros.  
-Igual yo-él negó lentamente y continuó:-Pero me refiero a que, aunque sea probable que nos conozcamos de algún lado, yo no lo recordaría...-Bajó la cabeza y se plegó de hombros diciendo-No poseo memoria de mi vida...  
-Ohh- Ella no pudo decir más. Lo miró, él alzó la vista y Victoria pudo ver algo de frustración en el rostro del hombre, pero ciertamente, había notado cosas que le parecían más relevantes que sus expresiones. Cómo el color de sus ojos, por ejemplo. A primera vista, parecían verde esmeralda, pero mirando con detalle, se podía apreciar el tono azulado alrededor de la pupila, sus ojos eran grandes y bien enmarcados por unas pestañas castañas, cejas negras definidas hasta la mitad y separadas al final, su nariz, daba un marco, no tosco, pero si fuerte a su rostro y sus labios eran pequeños. _Bien parecido_, pensó Victoria.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó él imitando el mismo tono en que ella había hecho la misma pregunta, queriéndole hacer ver que cómo él, ella ahora se había quedado mirándole al rostro.  
-No, no- Parpadeó rápidamente y viró hacia la ventana-Sólo intentaba recordar dónde te había visto.  
-Y no tenías mucho éxito-respondió sonriendo abiertamente.  
-No-Ella arqueó las cejas y sonrió con un siseo.-De cualquier modo... Victoria Bellamy.-Le extendió una mano y Loki se le quedó mirando a ésta por unos segundos, después la tomó y respondió:  
-Thom Wolfe.

La cuenta cayó en Victoria cómo un golpe en la cabeza. No hacía ni dos semanas que lo había visto en los noticieros y ahora estaba frente a ella. Claro, el escritor que había desaparecido por mucho tiempo y reaparecido en una clínica para enfermos mentales...

-El escritor.  
-Sí-asintió levemente- Ése mismo.  
-¿Vives aquí?-preguntó sin saber exactamente la razón de ésa pregunta. En realidad, la residencia de ése hombre debía serle menos relevante, pero de tantos datos que había obtenido por parte de Ayra, ése se escapaba.  
-Mis padres. Es casa de mis padres, yo me estoy quedando aquí, porque bueno... Debido a mi problema, aún necesito algunos cuidados y bueno, algún modo de re-conectarme con todo lo que perdí.  
-Sí, sí... Lo imagino y perdona que sea tan indiscreta es sólo que leí _La hermandad_ y bueno, desconocido para mi, no precisamente lo eres-entrecerró los ojos negando.  
-¿Y qué te pareció?-preguntó sin saber qué más preguntar.  
-¿Lo has leído?-Aunque la pregunta pareciera estúpida, era esencial, si él no recordaba nada, entonces seguramente no recordaría de qué se trataba su libro, cosa que él entendió perfectamente.  
-No, no... Pensaba hacerlo en ésta semana, ya que mi casa editora me ha pedido que retome mi carrera y cuanto antes comience a escribir de nuevo. Tengo el avance de lo que sería el segundo libro, pero honestamente, no sé si sea apropiado que lo termine y tampoco sé cómo terminarlo.

El modo en que había dicho éso último a Victoria le pareció una cosa muy triste, en su tono se podía detectar un aire de angustia mezclado con confusión. En algún momento durante ésos segundos, pensó, no sería buena idea continuar con el tema. Ella sabía que a las personas que perdían la memoria, les era muy exasperante hablar de ello, ya que no encontraban modo de expresarse... A ella eso le parecía fascinante, era cómo empezar de nuevo, quizás algunos años ya vividos, pero cualquier error que se hubiera cometido durante ése tiempo o cualquier momento desagradable en la vida, se borraba instantáneamente, cómo borrar una fotografía, pero viéndolo a él, podía ver el lado malo de sufrir de una condición así, pues, su vida parecía haber sido destacable y no tener memoria de todos esos grandes momentos de logros y orgullo, debía sentirse cómo la pérdida de un objeto de preciado valor para él.

No quería sacar nada más a tema, así que se concentró en mirarle por unos segundos y después recordó que no hacía 30 minutos, lo había arrollado con su coche. Súbitamente para Loki, ella se inclinó a mirarlo y colocando una mano en su hombro preguntó:

-Dijiste que quizás te habías golpeado la cabeza ¿Te duele algún lado?-La expresión en sus ojos cambió rápidamente, de serena con un aire de incomodidad a preocupación genuina.  
-No me duele nada-contestó extrañado por las maneras de la chica. Era cómo si tuviera una facilidad increíble de cambiar de humor y como si olvidara las cosas rápidamente.

Victoria, por su parte, lo miró con los ojos a medio cerrar. La había hecho cargar con la mitad de su peso para que al final, no tuviera una sola lesión. _¡Vaya tarado!_, pensó, dio dos pasos hacía atrás y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo pensando en que quizás si tendría algún golpe, pero se veía bien, sus ojos casi se cerraron y ella señaló:

-Pudiste haberme dicho que no era necesario cargar con la mitad de tu peso, que no es precisamente ligero. Ya que no tenías ninguna lesión, podías caminar perfectamente. Pero vale-asintió con una sonrisa irónica-Me lo merezco, te he arrollado con el coche y supongo que creíste que sería divertido engañar a la tonta mujer que te golpeó con el coche.

Loki frunció el ceño completamente, comenzó a negar sin saber cómo empezar a decir lo que iba a decir-no tenía idea de qué podría decir-La miró a los ojos y algo de enfado apareció en su expresión y él se apresuró a decir:

-Yo sólo... Me sentía mareado por el golpe, además no me preguntaste si podía caminar bien, sólo te acercaste y yo no... Lo siento, pero, de cualquier modo, tú me arrollaste.

Victoria abrió la boca y sus ojos cada vez fueron más grandes, tomó aire para decir algo, pero se detuvo, no lo hizo, simplemente negó y dio media vuelta, alzó la muñeca derecha pretendiendo mirar la hora en el reloj, se viró de nuevo con un semblante más tranquilo y le dijo:

-Bueno, ya que estás perfecto y que es considerablemente tarde, creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Loki se levantó rápidamente, Victoria lo siguió con la mirada, él se puso a un lado de la puerta, sus ojos tenían una facilidad de expresión que a Victoria le recordaban a los de un niño cuando está muy avergonzado, toda su idea se vio interrumpida cuando el pidió:

-Preferiría que no te fueras.

En ésas palabras, había un aire de autoridad mezclado con manipulación. Conocía muy bien los tonos en las personas, era una de las razones por las cuales se había convertido en psicóloga, ya que, al escuchar bien, escuchaba más que el resto de la gente.

-¿Qué te sucede?-su voz se tornó un poco ronca.

-No recordaba... y creo que no me gusta estar solo.


	4. Chapter 4

Un sonido a poca distancia de la entrada distrajo a Victoria, inclinó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a una pareja mayor aproximándose hacia el interior de ésa casa, miró de nuevo hacia dónde Loki se encontraba de píe, justo detrás de la puerta.

La mujer entró primero, llevaba consigo una bolsa de papel en los brazos y el hombre le seguía con dos de plástico en ambas manos, al alzar la vista, vio a una mujer, pelirroja, _muy bonita_, le pareció, lo siguiente fue buscar a su hijo con la mirada y lo encontró detrás de la puerta.

–¿Sucede algo?–preguntó Anna sin despegar la vista de _su hijo.  
_–Yo me iba–respondió Victoria sonriendo tímidamente y dando pasos hacia la puerta. Loki dio uno quedando cerca de ella.  
–Mamá, Victoria Bellamy–Dirigió la mano respectivamente a ambas. Anna se acercó a Victoria y estrechó su mano por breves momentos.–Ella... Bueno yo...  
–Psicóloga–Completó Victoria sin saber por qué haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer–Recibí una llamada de la Clínica en la que su hijo estuvo internado, y quise venir para ver si se le puede dar algún seguimiento a su caso. Por mi experiencia, podría decir, que las personas que pierden la memoria, necesitan más que apoyo emocional y familiar, alguien que pueda, mediante terapias, encontrar un modo en el cuál se pueda adaptar a su antigua vida con menos dificultad. Con suerte quizás, se podría encontrar esa disociación y trabajar alrededor de ésta para lograr que recuerde, si no es completamente, tal vez, sea posible que recuerde un poco y avanzar desde ahí.

Anna volvió la mirada hacia su esposo, éste, alzó ambas cejas dando a entender que no le parecía mala idea lo que esa mujer acababa de decir. Miró a su hijo y preguntó:

–¿Y a ti que te parece?  
–Bien–respondió rápidamente, parecía que le agradaba la idea y ella creyendo conocerle, le pareció haber visto algo de entusiasmo hacia Victoria, lo cual daba a entender, que quizás lo que habían estado hablando antes de que ellos llegaran, había convencido a su hijo lo suficiente para intentar, cuando los últimos días no se había mostrado particularmente interesado en iniciar terapias. Sonrió abiertamente, se dirigió a Victoria para preguntar:  
–¿Se queda a cenar? Quizás podamos discutirlo...  
–Ohh, le agradezco mucho, pero, tengo que estar en un sitio en menos de 20 minutos...–Se acercó más a la puerta y miró a Loki directamente a los ojos, éste asintió y se volvió hacia su madre.  
–Estaba por irse cuando ustedes llegaron...  
–Pues entonces–habló por primera vez el señor-Esperamos verla de nuevo pronto, Srta. Bellamy.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Victoria asintió hacia ambos como señal de despedida. Atravesó la entrada y Loki le siguió.

Después de mirar a su hijo desaparecer en la entrada, Anna miró a su esposo y le dijo:

–Estaba lleno de tierra, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Afuera, Victoria se dirigía hacia su coche a paso apresurado, atravesaba el jardín con tal rapidez que parecía que en cualquier instante echaría a correr.

–¿Es verdad éso que dijiste?–preguntó Loki, ella continuó caminando–¿De verdad eres psicóloga?-Ella se detuvo, pero no se volvió hacia él-¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

Tomo demasiado aire, intentaba convencerse a si misma de no decir la verdad, de inventar que lo que había dicho era para deslindarse de lo que había sucedido hacia menos de una hora, pero de nuevo el modo en el que él hablaba, cómo si en realidad necesitara de toda la ayuda, cómo si estuviera desesperado por su condición. Dio media vuelta y asintió con los ojos cerrados. Loki se acercó rápidamente y quedando frente a ella, a un metro de distancia bajó la mirada y le dijo:

–Sé que mi condición no es algo fácil de tratar, el Dr. Duckers me lo dijo, pero si lo hicieras–la miró a los ojos–Si lo hicieras y lograras que recuerde algo... Te estaré agradecido de por vida. No sé si lo entiendas, pero, _necesito_ recordar. Siento cómo si estuviera viviendo una vida que no es mía y por más que he intentado adaptarme, siento que nada de lo que me rodea me pertenece, que no recuerdo, porque esa memorias, no son mías.

Victoria se perdió en el momento que sintió un vacío en el pecho, que indicaba cierta emoción relacionada con la impresión y la pena que habían causado las palabras de ése hombre. A excepción de la pérdida de memoria, ella entendía perfectamente, porque todas las mañanas se despertaba recordándose quién era y al final, terminaba por resignarse a que jamás encajaría en lo que la demás gente esperaba que fuera, porque no era lo que nadie quería que fuera, y aunque a veces, no quisiera decepcionar a la gente, siempre lo hacía, siempre sentía que todo respecto a los demás, era tan ajeno a ella... Las emociones, las ambiciones, los sueños. Era cómo si viviera una vida que no se suponía fuera para ella.

Bajó la mirada sintiendo un ardor en el ojo derecho, se conocía tan bien cómo para detectar que su conmoción había llegado a un punto muy extremo. Nadie, nadie excepto ese absoluto desconocido, habían logrado tocar esa fibra tan sensible en ella, no por la relación que halló entre los sentimientos e impresiones de ambos, si no, porque el desconsuelo con el que él pedía ayuda, le hacía sentir completamente cobarde por nunca exteriorizar sus angustias cómo él lo hacía.

–Te ayudaré–él se acercó un poco más. Abrió sus brazos, parecía iba a abrazarla, pero bastó que Victoria diera un paso hacia atrás, para _sutilmente _rechazar ese gesto de gratitud, para que él se retrajera completamente y simplemente dijera:  
–Te agradezco mucho y te prometo que me esforzaré.

Ella alzó la mirada, quiso sonreír, pero lo más que logró fue una extraña torcedura que abultaba una de sus mejillas, a ésto Loki respondió sonriendo honestamente.

La expresión de Victoria, sin embargo, no duró demasiado tiempo, pues cayó en lo que acababa de decir. Aceptó ayudarle, pero no se tomó el tiempo para reflexionar lo que ésto representaría. Entendiendo que la situación de Thom no era para nada igual, pero lo que él había dicho, era cómo si escuchara esos monólogos mentales de cada mañana y una terapia en si, no sería algo propicio a ofrecerle, así que quiso negarse a hacerlo, al menos no profesionalmente.

–Te daré el número de un colega que trabaja en un Hospital al sur de la ciudad–Dio media vuelta y cruzó la calle, abrió su coche y de él, sacó su bolso buscando su móvil con un bloque de hojas y un bolígrafo.

Loki se quedó en la acera de enfrente, su expresión denotaba confusión y decepción al mismo tiempo, cómo si entendiera lo que ella decía, pero sin el deseo de realmente entenderlo.

–Pensé que me ayudarías tú...  
–Lo haría, pero, recién he comenzado y me temo que mi experiencia es relativamente corta cómo para poderte asegurar que las terapias conmigo te servirán.–Eso no era del todo mentira, pero ya que la omisión tiende a convertirse en mentira, al momento de decir aquello, sentía cierta clase de remordimiento por no decirle las verdaderas razones, por las cuales se negaba a ayudarle de manera directa.–De cualquier modo, estoy segura que ésto si te ayudará, Rittner–corrigió–El Dr. Rittner te será de gran ayuda y seguramente avanzarás más con él de lo que podrías avanzar conmigo.

Loki cruzó la calle mirando hacia ambos lados, quedando frente a ella, quién en ningún momento se había atrevido a mirarlo, puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo:

–Te juro que estoy perfecto y que no le diré nada a mis padres. No sé, es que yo, no estoy muy entusiasmado con empezar tratamientos para terminar desilusionado y cuando tú has dicho todo aquello frente a mis padres, me dio la impresión de que tú serías quién pudiera lograr un avance real con mi condición y bueno... No pensé que estuvieras pensando en alguien más.  
–No es eso, Thom... Yo–Mordió su labio inferior, intentando encontrar una razón más creíble y que lo hiciera sentir tranquilo, entonces optó por una verdad.–Aunque estés bien con respecto a lo que sucedió hace rato, yo no me siento así... Yo... Es que estoy de pie no sé cómo, porque por dentro pasan muchas cosas por mi cabeza y no sé, es algo muy patético y estúpido, pero me siento apenada contigo por haberte arrollado con el coche, y encima haberte reclamado algo tan tonto, y ver a tus padres, no sé cómo se me da tan fácil mentir, nunca lo había hecho y si te pasara algo a causa del golpe, yo es que...-hablaba rápidamente, Loki la miraba muy atento, pero no entendía cómo era que de la nada había empezado a alterarse de tal modo, había logrado estar tan tranquila frente a él y a sus padres, que parecía otra persona en ése instante. Negó lentamente e intentó reconfortarle.  
–Estoy bien–dijo firmemente–Y si algo llegara a pasar, es más responsabilidad mía que tuya, yo no tenía nada qué estar haciendo fuera de casa, estaba lloviendo y no había ningún asunto que me pudiera atraer hacia el exterior, así que lo que sucedió, fue porque yo me lo busqué.

Al escuchar ésto, Victoria, más que tranquila, se sintió particularmente curiosa, él hombre evidentemente no entendía nada de reacciones humanas a situaciones de riesgo o con cierto grado de impresión. Pero no era realmente ésa idea la que la detuvo. Se limitó a mostrar su confusión con el ceño plegado y preguntó:

–¿Qué hacías en la calle, entonces?

A esto, Loki no respondió. Permaneció en silencio ante la mirada inquisitiva de Victoria, comenzó a mover un píe delante del otro, de un lado hacia el otro, y una o dos veces le correspondió a la mirada, a ésto Victoria sólo pudo suponer:

–No me lo vas a decir.  
–Si te digo que no estoy seguro, ¿Me creerías?-preguntó por fin dejando los ojos fijos en los de ella.  
–¿No estás seguro de lo que estabas haciendo afuera?  
–No... Una crisis nerviosa–completó–Tal vez, no lo sé, es que... No sé nada.

Pero ella si supo algo, era el tono de voz al no asegurar respuestas, comenzaba a temblar, y también era la mirada, poseía esa expresión con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los ojos acuosos, que le parecía ver a un niño pequeño extraviado y por último la situación en la que él se encontraba. Supo entonces, que lo ayudaría, tal vez no podría darle terapias, pero al menos, estaría cuando él la necesitara. Bajó la mirada inmediatamente y anotó su número al respaldo de ése papel, después le extendió la mano.

–El número de. Dr. Rittner–Suspiro–Y el mío también.

Loki solamente sonrió mirándola directamente a los ojos, alzó la tarjeta a la altura de su rostro y le dijo:

–Te agradezco y prometo que no te llamaré mucho, seré lo menos molesto que pueda ser.  
–No lo creo–Victoria entrecerró los ojos y finalmente sonrió.–Pero en fin... Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Cerró la puerta del copiloto y rodeó el coche por el frente, miró por última vez a Loki y le dijo:

–Cuídate mucho.  
–Lo haré.  
–Y por favor...–En su rostro había cierto aire de seriedad y a la vez tenía la mirada burlona–Por más tentador que sea bailar bajo la lluvia-frunció los labios–No lo hagas, no va contigo.

Loki rió, si no era perezosamente, era una muy peculiar forma de reírse, pues mientras en la demás gente, Victoria había visto lo difícil que era disimular una carcajada, en él no lo era, tenía ése modo de poner la lengua entre los dientes y emitir un sonido muy leve que escapaba como siseo. A Victoria éso le pareció de cierto modo adorable.

Empezó a negar con la cabeza y después la agitó cómo esperando que ésa idea se cayera de ahí. Alzó ambas cejas mientras suspiraba y finalmente dijo:

–Nos veremos. Thom.  
–Nos veremos–respondió él, dio media vuelta y subió a la acera. Se quedó ahí, por el momento en el que Victoria encendió el coche y éste comenzó a alejarse.

Al dar vuelta en una calle, Victoria sintió cómo sus pulmones le exigían aire, podía escuchar un latido en su cabeza, y aspiraba como si hubiera salido del agua después de mucho tiempo de aguantar sin respirar. Asfixia, algún tipo de asfixia en conjunto con nerviosismo. Parpadeó muy rápido y quiso pensar en algo más para poder al menos superarlo un poco antes de llegar a casa. Pero en lo único que pudo pensar fue Thom.

* * *

La Familia Darcy, era conocida y más que conocida, valorada por la sociedad, ya que cada uno de sus integrantes, se dedicaba a beneficiar a la demás gente. El Padre, William Darcy, fue alguna vez el gerente del banco de la ciudad, la madre, Deborah Darcy, además de ser maestra de primaria, años atrás fue la encargada de un sin fin de clubes sociales, que enfocaban sus actividades a algún tipo de caridad, además de ser la encargada de haber formado a dos hijos y una hija. William, Benjamin y Emma.

Emma recién habría cumplido los 23, estaba por acabar la universidad y en muy pocas ocasiones tenía oportunidad de estar con su familia. Sin embargo, tanto Benjamin, cómo William, residían en su ciudad natal desempeñando puestos bastante relevantes.

Benjamin, recién se había comprometido con Ayra Bellamy, después de 3 años de noviazgo formal, lo cuál a Deborah enorgullecía demasiado, era cómo si en Ayra, se pudiera ver a si misma hacía no más de 10 años (tenía una percepción del tiempo bastante adecuada para su vanidad).

Pero William, a pesar de tener una carrera bastante exitosa, un buen empleo y ser visto como un prospecto bastante conveniente para marido, seguía soltero, y su madre, ya se iba haciendo a la idea de que jamás llegaría a conocer a los hijos de éste.

La sola idea de morir sin haber conocido a los hijos de su hijo mayor, le producían cierta clase de enfado junto con algo de tristeza, cosa que a su hijo parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Ésa noche, se reunían para cenar en familia, siendo Viernes, Emma había podido llegar a su casa desde hacia horas y se quedaría el fin de semana, Benjamin aún vivía con ellos y William había prometido hacer lo posible por estar (Aunque no prometió querer estar). De cualquier modo, fue. Llegó saludando a su padre, quién se encontraba en el estudio y después a su hermana, no sin antes fastidiarla un poquito, cómo era su costumbre.

En la cocina, se encontraba Deborah y Benjamin, cuando William entró y miró directamente a Benjamin diciéndole:

–No sabía que Victoria estaba trabajando en el hospital.  
–Oh, recién comenzó. Ayra me comentó algo, no tendrá más de 2 semanas. ¿La has visto?-alzó la mirada sin percatar el cambio de expresión en su hermano, pues al verlo, sólo pudo notar cierto aire de disgusto que cruzaba por sus labios semi-fruncidos.  
–¡¿Que si la he visto? ¡La tonta me ha tratado cómo si yo fuera la persona más desagradable en éste pueblo!

Benjamin se exaltó al escuchar a su hermano llamar de ése modo a su cuñada, le miró con desaprobación y negó lentamente.

–Eres muy grosero.  
–No, ella sí que lo es... Yo sólo quería tener una agradable plática con ella, pensé, que quizás podría hacerle compañía mientras la lluvia se calmaba un poco, pero ella, además de ignorarme, me ha pisoteado, _literalmente_, hermano–Confirmó una vez que notó en Benjamin una expresión entre confusión e impresión–Y encima la cínica se ha virado para decirme que no me había visto ¡Estuve por más de 5 minutos intentando hacerle plática! ¿Cómo no me iba a notar?  
–Quizás hablabas en tono bajo–respondió Deborah, a lo cuál, Benjamin no pudo evitar sonreír.  
–Pues no lo sé, Bill. No creo que mi cuñada haya sido capaz de hacer algo así, ella siempre ha sido muy reservada, pero sobre todo respetuosa. Y si es que lo hizo, algún motivo tendría. Digo... Seguro muchas mujeres de por aquí pueden decir que eres muy caballeroso y casi perfecto, pero por una que vaya contrariar ésa imagen no pasa nada ¿O si?

William se sintió obligado a simplemente sonreír y acabar con el tema. No, Victoria no le importaba en lo absoluto, habrían salido un par de veces, aunque ni siquiera recordaba si habían salido en realidad, de tantas mujeres con las que él había salido, todo era un poco borroso y difícil de saber si eso había pasado de verdad, pero lo que si no podía darse lujo de permitir, era que alguien lo despreciara tanto, era cómo si estuviera mentalmente impuesto a tener la clase de capricho, que, en cuánto más imposibles o negados, más se aferraba y al final, no era su culpa, Victoria se lo había ganado.

* * *

_Thor pasó de un lado a otro frente a Frigga, había llegado hacia segundos y parecía tener dificultades para expresar lo que sucedía. Ella quiso llamar su atención, buscando su mirada, pero no lo logro. Thor simplemente tomó aire y quedando a espaldas de ella dijo:_

–_Padre no me ha dicho nada sobre lo que Heimdall vio, yo he querido convencerlo de que me diga qué es lo que sucede, por qué de la nada, sin tocar a otro Jotun o al cofre de los antiguos inviernos, Loki por poco se transformó en un gigante de hielo. Le dije que debía decírmelo, ya que, yo me había comprometido con los mortales en Midgard en vigilarlo y si ellos se enteraran de ésto, querrían devolverlo y de nada habría servido.  
_–_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?_–_preguntó Frigga caminando hacia su hijo.  
_–_Dijo que lo que había pasado, tenía que pasar. No comprendo.  
_–_Todo lo que tu padre hace, tiene un propósito, Thor. Tal vez, lo que pasó con Loki, cómo dijo tu padre, tenía que pasar. Quizás esa mortal pueda ayudarlo a recordar y de lo poco que sé de ciencias de Midgard, un psicólogo es quién se puede encargar de ésa clase de problemas, como los de tu hermano.  
_–_Si eso fuera cierto, aquella mujer no se habría mostrado tan indispuesta para con él, parecía cómo si temiera, no creo que eso pueda funcionar.  
_–_Pues, tú te comprometiste a vigilarlo, ¿No? Quizás, alguna visita a ése sitio para ver cómo están las cosas, no estaría tan mal._

_Thor la miró de reojo, en ése momento pensaba que debía mantener la esperanza ante cualquier opción. y ésa mortal era algo, pues a pesar de haber visto cierta clase de rechazo para con su hermano, en Loki vio algo que jamás, hasta ése momento, había creído que él tendría. Confianza ciega. Y de algún misterioso modo, ésa mortal en Midgard, le avivaba dicha llaneza. _

–_Tienes razón. Debo ir a ver cómo están las cosas._


	5. Chapter 5

Le costaba mucho trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos. Dos tazas de café negro con muy poca azúcar, una bebida energética y una barra entera de chocolate, habían sido su desayuno esa mañana.

Victoria, más que cualquier otra persona, pensaba, apreciaba de sobremanera sus horas de sueño, en si, tenía la impresión de ser un perezoso encerrado en el cuerpo de un humano. Hacía todo lentamente, rara vez se alteraba y dormía mucho, básicamente, dormir era una de sus actividades favoritas, no tanto por ser una persona cansada, si no, porque era un modo más contundente de desconectarse de la realidad.

En ése momento, sentada de espaldas al ventanal de su consultorio, añoraba estar en un sitio menos iluminado, con una cama y sin ruido. Pero no, se encontraba en su consultorio, esperando a que su próximo paciente llegara.

Miró el reloj por lo que le parecía la enésima vez. Roló los ojos al notar que sólo habían pasado 5 minutos desde la última vez que había revisado la hora, y que aún faltaba más de una hora para su próxima cita. Ése día era sin duda alguna, el más largo de su vida.

Súbitamente, fijó la vista hacia el sofá que se encontraba a un costado de su escritorio. Entrecerró los ojos, le parecía que el sillón le estaba invitando a posarse sobre él de manera discreta y accesible a incorporarse con rapidez, a penas escuchara la manija de la puerta. Mordió su labio inferior y sin perder de vista el sofá, se levantó y dio dos pasos, se sentó sobre él y reposó su cabeza en el respaldo de éste. Estuvo sólo unos segundos mirando hacia el techo y entonces sus párpados tomaron un peso insoportable y cuando finalmente cerró los ojos no hubo más que silencio. Pero pronto la tranquilidad de ese semi-sueño, se vio interrumpida por una figura delineada a semejanza de la misma persona que le había quitado el sueño la noche anterior.

Suspiró ruidosamente y abrió los ojos dejando el aire salir, volvió a cerrarlos y casi al mismo segundo, escuchó la puerta abrirse muy rápidamente. Le bastó con poner los ojos por debajo de sus párpados superiores y ver que William Darcy había entrado en su consultorio.

–Buenos días, Victoria.

No le quedó más que levantar la cabeza del respaldo, voltearse y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sonrió muy levemente, no tenía energías para seguir despierta, mucho menos para fingir cortesías.

–Buenos días, _Doctor. Darcy._–Remarcó ella título y apellido a modo seco para darle a entender que justo el respeto que ella le daba a su título, esperaba que el prestara el mismo a su trabajo.  
–¡Por favor!–casi bramó él–Nos conocemos de otro sitio, la confianza es permitida ¿No? Además... Psicología no debería considerarse una ciencia, no hacen más que hablar y dejar hablar a sus pacientes, y hacer juicio de ellos mediante lo que cuentan y cómo lo cuentan, mi hermana pequeña podría hacer eso.  
–Claro-musitó Victoria–¿Y a qué se debe tu gloriosa y prestigiada presencia en este no-merecido consultorio del área?

William sonrió, Victoria podría decir las cosas sin el más mínimo tono de alteración, de no conocerla, podría pensar que ni se mosqueaba por sus traviesos intentos de enfadarla, dio media vuelta y tomó aire para decir:

–Iremos a comer ésta tarde, he reservado en un restaurante de comida Italiana que estoy seguro te encantará.

La manera en cómo decía eso, distaba mucho a una invitación, lo cuál divirtió por un momento a Victoria, pero no se tomó la molestia de mostrar la más mínima expresión, ya que, pensaba prolongar ésa situación ligeramente graciosa, por cuánto más se pudiera.

Él la miró a los ojos esperando dijera algo más, por poco se convenció en que ella no tenía nada más que decir, pero que estaba de acuerdo en ir a comer con él, lo cuál, le produjo cierta sensación de orgullo, pero después le aburrió, pues había sido muy fácil. Todo, mirarla con más atención y ver, que su proposición-casi demanda-no había causado ni la más mínima impresión en ella, a juzgar por la mirada perdida.

–¿Dijiste algo?-William sonrió de manera torcida, entendía el juego–O creía entenderlo–  
–Que iremos a comer–respondió con lentitud y su voz incluso sonó más grave y rasposa.  
–¿Quienes?–preguntó Victoria pasando la lengua muy discretamente entre sus labios y apretándolos entre si, intentando reprimir la carcajada.  
–Tú y yo–Si antes creía entender el juego, ahora comenzaba a confundirlo.  
–¿Cuándo me lo has pedido?–Frunció el ceño.  
–Ahora.  
–¡Vaya!, me parecía más cómo una orden–alzó ambas cejas–De cualquier modo, me temo que no podré acompañarte, pero aprecio tu invitación.  
–¿Por qué no puedes?–Se sentía más que curioso, algo molesto de que ella tuviera planes.  
–Pues, tengo otros compromisos y no puedo faltar a ellos por una cita que no tenía planeada, ya sabes, al igual que a ti, a mi no me gusta cambiar de planes así de tan improvisto.

Él no pudo hacer más que sonreír, la sonrisa que medio cerraba sus ojos, le parecía más honesta en ésos momentos, pues, lo que menos se sentía, era contento.

–De acuerdo, entonces, supongo que no tendrás problema en asistir conmigo a la fiesta de compromiso de nuestros respectivos hermanos.–Tampoco quería dejarla escabullirse tan fácil de aquello.  
–Lo siento, pero... Llevaré a alguien.–Mintió rápidamente.  
–¿A quién?–Más que incredulidad, esa pregunta contenía un cólera bastante reprimido.  
–Un amigo. De haber sabido que querías ir conmigo, te juro que habría esperado a que me lo pidieras, pero bueno, eso ya pasó.

William quiso preguntar más sobre el supuesto acompañante, pero la puerta les interrumpió y apareció la asistente del director del hospital y dirigiéndose a Victoria, dijo:

–Un hombre está preguntando por ti, me ha dicho que es muy importante.  
–¿Quién?–preguntó Victoria mirando a su reloj y comprobando que aún quedaba cerca de una hora para su próximo paciente.  
–Un Donald Blake.

Victoria olvidó por completo la presencia de William en ése consultorio, miró a la mujer intentando concentrarse y poder sacar ése nombre de alguno de sus pacientes o tal vez familiar de alguno de sus pacientes, pero ni el apellido, ni el nombre, le sonaban conocidos.

–Hazlo pasar.

La mujer cerró la puerta detrás de si y Victoria se volvió hacia su escritorio, camino hacia su asiento y antes de acomodarse, miró a William y él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta diciendo:

–Me debes una invitación a cenar.  
–Claro–respondió ella con una sonrisa, que para nada significaba que estaba de acuerdo con lo que él acababa de decir.

Al llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió y detrás de ella, apareció un hombre rubio, de barba, con su cabello dorado arreglado en una coleta, alto, más alto que William, complexión musculosa y ojos claros. Miró directamente a Victoria y dedicó un mínimo momento para notar la presencia del hombre que se encontraba a un costado, quién no le había despegado la mirada desde que entró.

–Srta. Bellamy–se acercó el rubio hacia ella rápidamente. A William no le quedó más que salir de ahí sin ser notado aún a pesar del modo poco discreto en que cerró la puerta.  
–Buenos días, Sr. Blake–Se sentó y le indicó al hombre hiciera lo mismo, extendiendo su brazo apuntando hacia el sofá. Él se sentó y la miró.

Hubo un momento de silencio, uno muy incómodo, pues ninguno se había atrevido a continuar con la recién empezada conversación, pero tampoco se atrevían a despegar la mirada uno del otro.

En algún punto, Victoria recordó que era ella la psicóloga, que debía empezar a preguntar, para obtener respuestas.

–¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?-se inclinó un poco, a lo cuál él despegó la vista de ella y miró hacia el frente, abrió la boca, tomo aire y comenzó:  
–Verá, es que yo... Bueno, tengo un problema–Desvió la mirada de aquella mujer, pues antes, la había examinado; habría querido encontrar algún gesto que le inspirara confianza, o tal vez encontrar éso que Loki había visto en ella y le había inspirado ésa inusual fe. Pero no... Parecía amable, incluso tenía ése tono de voz suave y bajo que rayaba mucho con timidez, su mirada era algo vacía, parecía tranquila, pero no feliz.-Tengo un problema de familia y quisiera resolverlo.

Ella no despegó la mirada de él ni un sólo segundo. Notó cómo al principio la examinaba con extraño cuidado, cómo si intentara reconocer algo en ella y cómo si al final se hubiera dado por vencido en hacerlo, pero también, de lo que podía ver en su expresión, sabía que era sincero, ayudaba mucho el tono de voz, ya que se podía escuchar cómo ligeramente dejaba de ser grave y fuerte y se hacia más baja y ronca.

Revisó la hora, quedaban exactamente 30 minutos para su siguiente cita y sabía que no tenía tiempo suficiente para atender a ése hombre, también sabía que él no había arreglado ninguna cita, dudaba incluso, que viviera en esa ciudad, a juzgar por un acento tan marcado, que extrañamente, le recordó a Thom, aunque últimamente todo le recordaba a él...

–Quisiera en realidad ayudarlo–él la miró a los ojos de un modo un poco extraño, cómo si fuese indispensable que él hablara con ella, cómo asustado de que se negara a dejarlo continuar, pero lo cierto, es que a pesar de ser a veces considerarse no tan buena persona, algo que Victoria jamás negaría, sería ayuda.–Pero lamentablemente, no me queda mucho tiempo para...–El sonido del teléfono la interrumpió, colocó la bocina en su oído y preguntó:–¿Si?  
–Victoria, tu paciente de las 12:00 ha cancelado y cómo lo estoy revisando, no tienes más citas para el día de hoy, y acaba de llamar una persona que me parece quería una cita contigo, ¿Quieres que le devuelva la llamada para ver si puede estar aquí en 40 minutos?–Era Danielle, su asistente.  
–¿Te ha dicho su nombre?–preguntó alzando la vista hacia dónde Thor se encontraba mirando al piso.  
–Thom Wolfe, me parece que era su nombre.  
–Oh, no, no... Eh, yo... Tengo a una persona en el consultorio y creo que lo programaré tan pronto cómo terminemos la plática que tenemos en éste momento.  
–Está bien. ¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti? Es que aún quedan dos horas para mi salida y realmente no tengo nada más qué hacer, ya confirmé las citas de mañana.  
–Dejé unas hojas en tu escritorio sobre los avances de un paciente, si pudieras capturarlos para presentarlos al director.  
–Perfecto ¿Sería todo?  
–Sí, después de éso, quizás quieras pedir autorización para salir antes de tiempo.  
–Gracias.  
–Por nada.

Victoria colgó, miró al Sr. Donald Blake observar con distracción sus alrededores. Siempre había sentido que era algo impropio observar a la gente mientras ésta no se daba cuenta, pero había descubierto, que se podía descubrir mucho del carácter de la gente cuando actuaban sin percatarse de la atención que tenían.

–Me han cancelado la cita de hoy.–se levantó y caminó hacia el frente de su escritorio, se sentó en una esquina de éste–Quizás al final si tenga tiempo para hablar con usted, ¿Querrá que lo programe para una terapia?  
–Tal vez.  
–Bueno, si quiere puede confiarme qué es lo que sucede y de ahí los dos podremos llegar a un acuerdo para trabajar juntos.  
–Me parece formidable.

El modo en que había dicho éso último, a Victoria le causó gracia, tenía un acento muy marcado y fuerte, añadiendo que su voz era extremadamente grave y masculina.

–Bueno...–El hombre hizo un ademán con las manos y volvió a bajar la mirada–Es un problema familiar cómo se lo conté antes. Es mi hermano, él y yo, por rencores, nos hemos distanciado... Yo quisiera arreglarlo, pero no sé cómo acercarme a él, no sé cómo hacerle ver que yo entiendo lo que le sucede, que entiendo cómo se siente, porque él está tan enojado conmigo que seguramente no querrá escucharme y la situación en la que estamos ahora, es difícil de llevar, porque no tengo un modo de cómo acercarme a él, no creo que me recuerde.–Él levantó la mirada rápidamente, al escucharse a si mismo, decir algo que no debía. Era cierto que tenía intenciones de saber qué sucedía con ésa mujer, pero en algún momento se encontró a si mismo, haciendo algo que no estaba en sus planes; confiar en ella. Pero en ella, no había ningún asomo de confusión, parecía interesada.  
–Cuénteme de su hermano... ¿Cómo es su carácter?  
–Pues... Es reservado o bueno, yo lo recuerdo siendo reservado, raramente hablaba de ideas propias y prefería escuchar. Cuando decidía hablar era para dar consejos–Frunció el ceño–Y era realmente convincente, podía hacer que algo increíblemente erróneo, sonara cómo la más congruente idea. Muy inteligente, muy diferente a mi, todo mundo lo notaba.  
–Pero dígame cómo es él desde su punto de vista, cómo piensa usted que es él.  
–Antes pensaba que era muy fuerte, nunca hizo por expresar molestia o dolor, pero en realidad, cuando todo sucedió, me di cuenta que tanto dolor, tanto rencor, lo habían endurecido. Pero había algo que de cierto modo era frágil en él, y sé que yo tuve mucho que ver para que él terminara cómo terminó... Pero mi padre... Padre fue diferente, tal vez, yo al ser el mayor, tenía más responsabilidades y mi padre se centraba un poco más en hacerme saber de ésto, pero mi hermano lo tomó como un favoritismo y siempre quiso demostrar que él podía ser igual o mejor que yo y en realidad siempre fue mejor que yo en todo.

Victoria pudo haber dicho algo para terminar con ése silencio, pero sentía algo muy de ella en lo que ése hombre decía, se recordó todas las veces que hizo algo que no quería, que había sido quien no era, todo por tener al menos por un tiempo a su madre contenta, sabía que no era tan perfecta como Ayra, pero no entendía cómo era que podía ser feliz y hacer a la demás gente feliz y más que sentirse mal por si misma, lo sintió por Ayra, seguramente en algún momento se habría dado cuenta que la distancia que ella se empeñaba en marcar, eran debido a éso, debido a que no sabía cómo ser como ella y ser feliz al respecto, no que le pareciera que Ayra fuese infeliz, si no, que la vida de Ayra era tan diferente a la vida que ella quería vivir... Recordó las muchas veces que Ayra quiso darle un consejo para que su madre no estuviera detrás de ella todo el tiempo, pero jamás la escucho y sabía que tenía razón y a pesar de no querer ser como ella, envidiaba el hecho de cómo Ayra siendo feliz con cómo era, hacía feliz a su madre también.

–¿Fue algo que dije?–Preguntó Thor algo alarmado de ver tanta conmoción cumularse en ése rostro. Había comenzado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, después con las comisuras de los labios yendo hacia abajo y después con los ojos ligeramente acuosos.

Victoria se sorprendió a si misma a punto de dejar a sus ojos llover. Los cerró fuertemente y negó sonriendo muy leve.

–No es nada, es sólo muy triste. Usualmente no soy así de emotiva–rio algo avergonzada–Pero es el modo en el que usted habla, es diferente.  
–Lo siento.  
–No, yo lo siento. Por favor, no se asuste por mi repentina tristeza, es sólo una emoción fácil de bloquear. Siga contándome, si es que tiene más que contar.

* * *

Loki colgó el teléfono, se quedó un momento quieto sin decir nada. Sabía "su madre" estaba a un costado esperando una respuesta a su muy breve conversación telefónica con la asistente del Doctor Rittner-Pues había llamado para agendar una cita.

Durante su distracción, Anna aprovechó para observar a su hijo... Por primera vez lo veía diferente, más que diferente, desconocido, había algo en sus expresiones que ella ya no podía leer... Su hijo antes, había sido como un libro abierto y en realidad pocas veces necesitaba hacer deliberaciones mediante la expresión en su rostro, ya que Thom, le contaba todo.

Pero había algo que si podría reconocer, era captar el desanimo que rondaba por su rostro y hacia sus cejas fruncirse un poco hasta juntarse.

–¿Para cuando es la cita?–Preguntó intentando deshacer ese semblante en el rostro de su hijo.  
–El miércoles de la próxima semana a las 13:00 horas–Respondió él casi en murmuro.  
–Perdón que lo saque a tema, pero, me parecía que estabas más entusiasmado con la Dra. Bellamy, ¿No crees que sería más prudente intentar las terapias con ella?  
–Madre...–El alzó la mirada para captar los ojos de su madre, que no se habían despegado de él ni un solo segundo–Llamé antes, pero al parecer tiene la agenda llena por las siguientes dos semanas y lo mío ya no puede esperar más. De cualquier modo, ella prometió seguir en contacto.

Del modo en que Anna lo miraba, él entendía, que estaba poco convencida con ése argumento. Había expresado anteriormente que de no tener intenciones de ser ella quien le diera las terapias, tal vez, pudo haber sido el mismo Dr. Rittner quien hiciera ésa visita y no ella.

Pero él quería mantener su promesa, no quería meter a Victoria en problemas... Sabía que de haberle contado todo a su madre, ella habría insistido en ir al médico y por lo menos habría asustado a Victoria con una llamada de atención y él no quería eso, quería verla de nuevo, quería y creía que ella en realidad le podía ayudar.

* * *

A penas Donald Blake desapareciera detrás de la puerta de su consultorio, Victoria se dejó caer sobre el sofá de manera brusca. Cerró los ojos firmemente esperando poder conciliar un poco de tranquilidad, pues si antes, se sentía exhausta físicamente, ahora era una especie de carga emocional que había estado evitando durante la plática con el recién ausente. Le dio mucho repaso a todas y cada una de las cosas que él había dicho, era cómo si en algún momento Ayra se hubiera atrevido a hablar sobre la relación entre ambas.

Sabía que eso sería muy poco probable, ya que muy a pesar de lo evidente que era el distanciamiento entre ellas, Ayra era demasiado inocente para pensar que eso se debía a cierta clase de resentimiento... Se sentía una mala persona por llamarlo así, porque pudiendo hallar un adjetivo que la inculpara menos, lo haría más mentira que verdad y si ya había aceptado ser bastante decepcionante cómo hija, ¿Por qué no lo iba a ser como hermana también?

Podía visualizar su consciencia, mirando hacia abajo dónde ella se encontraba de manera condescendiente, si había algo que aborrecía más que ser así, era auto-compadecerse, cómo si fuera cosa de alguien más o algo más, como si su personalidad tan mediocre fuese resultado de una vida de terribles infortunios y personas malvadas, cuando en realidad, lo más duro que había en su vida, era tener que lidiar con una madre inconforme que esperaba un varón en lugar de su tercer hija.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente. Si continuaba pensando en ello, terminaría sumida en un agrio humor durante todo el día y posiblemente la semana. Desesperada, comenzó a buscar algo para distraerse. Pensó en ir a comer, pero en realidad temía que al salir de ése sitio, pudiera toparse con William acechándola hasta que ella aceptase su invitación, cosa que jamás haría, así que simplemente se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

En un momento de quietud, una idea le sorprendió, una no muy bienvenida idea, que comenzó a escarbar en su mente y cuando hubo cavado un hoyo bastante grande, se sentó ahí y no la dejó los siguientes minutos.

Resignada, tomó el teléfono, marcó la extensión de Danielle, esperó dos tonos y nadie respondió. Se levantó rápidamente y recorrió el consultorio hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y miró hacia el escritorio de Danielle... Se había ido ya, seguramente habría sido quién llamó momentos antes cuando ella aún atendía a Donald Blake.

No había nadie más en ese espacio, así que se dirigió directamente al escritorio y entre todas esas notas en la pantalla del ordenador encontró la que no quería encontrar.

"Thom Wolfe"

Seguido de un número telefónico local.

Lo despegó rápidamente y volvió hacia el interior del consultorio, caminó con desgano hacia el escritorio, tomó el teléfono, despegó la bocina y la colocó en su oído. Marcó los número sin despegar la vista del pequeño papel y esperó dos tonos. Un hombre mayor le respondió:

–Thomas Wolfe–Era el padre de Thom.  
–Si, yo...–Suspiró y rápidamente completó–Buscaba a Thom Wolfe. Soy Victoria Bellamy

Hubo un corto silencio, seguido de unos ruidos de movimiento de la bocina al otro lado, lo siguiente fue escuchar la amable y suave voz de Thom Wolfe agradecer a su padre y más brillantemente respondió el teléfono.

–¡Dra. Bellamy!  
–Hola Thom. Siento no haber devuelto la llamada pronto, estaba con un paciente, pero ahora tengo tiempo... ¿Qué sucede?  
–He programado mi primer cita con el Doctor Rittner para la próxima semana–Bajó la voz para decir–Y pensé en llamarte para saber cómo estás y si estás mejor, tal vez invitarte...–se aclaró la garganta–O mejor dicho, pedirte que me lleves a tomar un café.  
–Está bien–Respondió ella–¿Puedes ahora?  
–Si, si. Si me das tu ubicación, quizás mi padre pueda llevarme hasta ahí...  
–No te molestes, yo voy de salida del hospital y pasaré por ti, ¿Te parece bien?  
–Me parece formidable.

Esa respuesta, más que parecer repetitiva ése día, la despertó. Estaba aceptando salir por un café con el hombre al cuál pudo haber asesinado un día antes, independientemente de quién fuera o su corta relación, estaba aceptando salir con alguien y socializar, eso, más que extraño, lo encontraba preocupante.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria reposaba su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos. Sus dedos eran largos y hacían un ligero contacto con sus pómulos. Loki podría decir, que durante el camino y la estadía en ésa cafetería no lo había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez.

–¿Estás bien?-preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia dónde ella estaba.

En ése momento, Victoria volvió a la realidad, dónde Thom Wolfe le había preguntado alguna cosa, irrelevante seguramente, tal vez preguntaba qué ordenarían, después miró hacia su alrededor y vio que aún nadie los atendía, regresó sus ojos hacia dónde se encontraba el rostro de Thom, quién esperaba aún una respuesta.

–Sí–Usualmente funcionaba cómo respuesta para todo y no había posibilidad de equivocarse con un simple "Sí".

–Te ves–Se alejó un poco y frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír-Un poco distraída...

El repentino entendimiento de ésto, le hizo abrir los ojos más grandes y sentir un leve ardor en las mejillas, al cuál Loki reaccionó con una particular mueca que después se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada, también peculiar.

–Lo siento–bajó la mirada parpadeando–Que me he dejado la mente en el trabajo, seguramente...

–No te preocupes, seguro que es normal que éso pase... Digo, siendo psicóloga es cómo si de cierto modo cargaras con la problemática de los pacientes, ¿No?

–Sí y no–respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.–Por un lado, es evidente que se tiene a los pacientes presentes durante el día, ya que, el ser psicólogo no te da la sabiduría sobre cada cosa en el universo, tú sabes... los problemas de un paciente pueden ser muy variados y bueno... de otro lado, tienes que verlo desde una perspectiva exterior, ya que, llevar sus problemas, sería angustiarse con ellos y eso no va bien, no sería de ninguna ayuda realmente.

Una chica de camiseta beige y cabello recogido se acercó a ellos sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una pequeña libreta y comenzó diciendo:

–Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Eve y seré quién los atienda ésta tarde, ¿Desean algo de tomar?-sonrió colocando el bolígrafo encima de la libreta.

–Yo quisiera uno de ésos cafés que son hielo también ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó Loki dirigiéndose a Victoria, a lo cuál, Eve y Victoria respondieron al unisono:-

-Frappé.

Él asintió rápidamente y dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia Victoria, lo cuál ella entendió era su modo a preguntar qué sería lo que ella ordenaría.

-El frappé puede ser Métrios–indicó Victoria–Que si pides sólo frappé te darán el glykós y es más azúcar de lo que necesitas–Loki sólo asintió nuevamente hacia la chica-Yo quiero sólo un té negro.

–¿Algo para acompañar sus bebidas?–preguntó la chica mientras apuntaba la orden del té

–No–respondió Victoria. Loki sólo negó.

–Enseguida les traeré sus bebidas.

La chica desapareció en un segundo. Victoria sólo sonrió sin mostrar los dientes al ver que Thom la miraba de modo divertido.

–Lo siento, tengo una fijación con la gente que digiere azúcar en cantidades innecesarias.

–Te lo agradezco, yo estaría perdido de no ser por ti, digo... pude haber muerto de una sobredosis de azúcar-rió muy abiertamente.

Victoria mordió su labio inferior intentando mantener el rostro inexpresivo como siempre, pero lo que había dicho Thom, era lo equivalente a un cosquilleo que crecía en la boca del estómago y se pasaba hasta sus dientes. Sonrió.

Bajó la mirada y alzó ambas cejas dejando un siseo escapar en forma de diminuta carcajada:

–Muy gracioso.

Loki no dijo más, pues al instante, le invadió una sensación de reconocimiento, era cómo si de un momento a otro, él conociera a Victoria de toda la vida que podría decirle todo, aunque no fuera así y de ser así, ciertamente no la recordaría, pero ése sentimiento de familiaridad era agradable, no se sentía así con sus padres, no se sentía así estando solo, pero con ella... Tal vez sus gestos, su seriedad y la timidez.

Victoria lo miraba a los ojos notando cómo él se había perdido mirándola con lo que parecía un dejo de sonrisa, por un momento, fue extraño y después incómodo, quiso hacer un movimiento grotesco para que él pudiera despertar, pero se quedó en el mismo sitio y sus ojos pronto fueron capturados por los de él, y por un momento el ruido se convirtió en silencio, y ella temerosamente esperaba por el momento en que pudiera descubrir alguna cualidad en su rostro o en sus modos, cómo cuando pasa en las películas... Pero no fue así, no fue más guapo, tampoco atisbo alguna buena característica; seguía siendo el chico que ella había golpeado con su coche, al cual habría preferido no volver a ver, o el escritor que hasta cierto punto respetaba. Sin embargo, una cuestión emergió de su cabeza cómo un globo y comenzó a flotar alrededor de ellos: ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Y después ese globo se dividió: ¿Por qué se sentía tan tranquila ahí, cuando anteriormente, la interacción social le producía ansiedad?

Despegó la mirada rápidamente, Loki entonces despertó y sonrió incluso más con las mejillas un tanto rosadas.

Eve volvió con sus órdenes y colocó los vasos enfrente de ellos y preguntó:

–¿Hay algo más en lo que les pueda servir?–miró inmediatamente a Loki, quién negó sin despegar la vista de Victoria, sólo para confirmar que ella no ordenaría algo más:

-Está bien así. Gracias.

Ella asintió y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la barra. Victoria volvió la mirada a Loki.

–¿Y bien?–preguntó rápidamente queriendo evitar un momento como el de antes.–¿De qué vamos a platicar?

–Yo, bueno... Tengo unas dudas respecto como reincorporarme con mi vida... Quiero decir–aclaró la garganta–Mi vida social, todo lo que solía hacer... No lo sé, lo encuentro un tanto abrumador.

–Pues no es fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Te recomiendo que lo hagas lentamente, me refiero a que empieces contactando a tus amigos primero, que salgas con ellos y platiques sobre lo que solían hacer antes, eso también es muy recomendable, ya que podría contarse como un ejercicio para que recuerdes... Respecto a la vida laboral, pues... Eres escritor... seguramente tendrás algún borrador sobre el cuál estarías trabajando, tal vez basarte de él y crear ideas, presentarlas e intentar... Lo importante es intentar, en todo aspecto. Es Vital que sigas con tu vida, por más que sientas que ésta no te pertenece.

Loki sintió el aire salir rápidamente, como si todo ése tiempo no hubiese respirado, se sentía aliviado de escuchar las ultimas palabras que describían perfectamente cómo se sentía; Al menos no estaba loco, al menos ella entendía y de saberlo sólo podía haber una respuesta a lo que ella había dicho:

–Gracias.–Dijo él colocando una mano sobre la de Victoria.

Sus ojos cayeron en el ligero contacto que ambas manos mantenían, había cierta sensación de incomodidad, pero también se sentía bien... Contacto físico... Probablemente había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tocar a alguien del sexo opuesto. Loki por su parte, había fijado la vista en el rostro de Victoria. Por alguna razón, no quería apartar la mano, pero por otra, sentía cierta incomodidad al hacerlo, como si fuera completamente innecesario, como si tocarla fuera algo malo, algo que no pudiera permitirse. Apartó la mano rápidamente y bajó la mirada tan pronto como Victoria levantó la vista con un dejo de decepción en su rostro.

–Lo siento yo...–Pensó en muchas cosas que se podrían decir en ese momento, disculparse por lo que parecía un gesto de exagerada confianza, pero lo cierto era que no lo lamentaba... Lo que quería que ella no notara era que al tocarla, el tuvo la extraña sensación de hacerle daño de cierto modo.

–No te preocupes–Ella sonrió sin mostrar los dientes–Y de nada, si de algo te puedo ayudar, estaré contenta de hacerlo, después de todo, sería lo menos que pudiera hacer...

Fue entonces, cuando toda es clase de malestar en él desapareció. De pronto, la sensación de sentirse expuesto hacia una persona que en realidad sólo respondía por deber, no le agradó demasiado, quería que ella quisiera estar ahí, quería que ella quisiera ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea de como lograrlo sin forzarla y tampoco forzarla, sería del todo efectivo... Era la sensación más desesperante y molesta, así que simplemente dejó la sonrisa y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla alejándose completamente. Victoria lo miró un momento y después se distrajo mirando hacia la puerta, dónde recién, había entrado el conocido William Darcy, quien ahora, después de examinar detenidamente el lugar, había fijado los ojos en dónde ella se encontraba.

Victoria despegó la mirada tan pronto como sintió William la había notado y sonrió débilmente hacia Loki, quién frunció el ceño al encontrar una reacción tan paulatinamente incómoda en ella.

–¡Victoria!-Exclamó una voz desconocida ante los oídos de Loki. Quién miró por el rabillo del ojo a quién se había quedado de píe a su costado, quién lo miró por dos segundos y después se volvió a Victoria, quién parecía más que incómoda; enfadada.– No pensé encontrarte aquí, pero mira... De casualidades está hecha la vida, ¿No?-dijo el hombre con un tono que parecía no alegría, pero si burla.

Loki en ese momento no pudo despegar la mirada de Victoria, de cierto modo era gracioso verla de ése modo, su forma de enfado imitaba perfectamente la de un pequeño gato intentando defenderse de un estambre.

Ella tomó mucho tiempo para reaccionar fuera de su enfado, sonrió falsamente y dijo:

–Si, pero no solo casualidades, también muy mala suerte. Cómo la mía.

Entonces William se dirigió a Loki.

–¿No es adorable?

Loki sonrió muy discretamente, pero Victoria pudo percatarse de ello, así que por debajo de la mesa le dio un ligero pisotón al cuál él reaccionó sonriendo aún más.

–Lo es.

Victoria por un momento sintió cierta clase de vacío en el pecho, quizás estaba tan enojada que de un momento a otro convulsionaría del cólera que le producía la sola imagen de William Darcy. Pero cual fuera la sensación, la dejó ir y sonrió y preguntó:

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? No pensé que acostumbraras lugares tan simples como éste.-William la miró directamente a los ojos y su sonrisa chocante borró la que ella muy difícilmente había dibujado en su rostro.

–Bueno, voy tarde a una cita, pero tenía algo de carraspera y bueno...-miró hacia el vaso de Victoria-Pensé que podría ordenar un Té negro.-Lo apuntó-Tenemos cosas en común ¿No?

Victoria simplemente negó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la estupidez tan impresionante de William. En algún momento durante la única cita que tuvieron, se preguntó como era que un tipo tan superficial y aparentemente con pocas neuronas, podría ser un neurocirujano y entonces lo pensó como una ironía. Pues el seguiría siendo estúpido de cualquier modo.

Loki por su parte, había encontrado esa sonrisa algo fuera de lugar, era cómo si de cierto modo ella se emocionara por lo que él acababa de decir, la sensación que eso le trajo fue algo incomoda, pues no sabía qué era y por consecuencia no sabría cómo lidiar para no expresarse.

El silencio durante las realizaciones de ambos, había resultado tan incómodo para William, que decidió dar dos pasos hacia atrás mirando su reloj mientras decía:

–Voy tarde... Debo irme-Guiñó el ojo y dio media vuelta acercándose a la barra.

Victoria fijo la vista en su vaso, alzó ambas cejas y comenzó a decir:

–Antes de que lo pienses, no somos amigos, me comería un brazo antes que ser su amiga, es la persona más insoportable que he conocido, sin embargo, su hermano está comprometido con mi hermana, así que... la interacción entre ambos es... Inevitable.

Loki sintió cierta ligereza en el pecho una vez ella aclaró lo que sucedía. En algún momento pensó que no podía ser posible que tal persona tan desagradable pudiese ser del agrado de Victoria... No parecía de la clase de mujeres que se deslumbrarán ante comentarios audaces y un tanto pedantes, parecía más de la clase de chicas que no buscaba nada en especial...

–Parece agradable.–Fue lo único que pudo decir al respecto, después, ambo rieron discretamente, pero no lo pudieron sostener bajo ese tono y soltaron ahogadas carcajadas.

Dicho sonido, atrajo la atención de William, quién al dar media vuelta encontró a Victoria riendo con aquél chico, la risa era evidente, el sonido tal vez no era lo más melodioso, pero para sus adentros, William podría admitir que los hoyuelos en las mejillas de Victoria eran de cierto modo agradables, lucía... Agradable, no hermosa o espectacular, pero si bonita y saber que no era él, para quién ella lucía bonita, le dio cierta sensación de enfado, por lo cuál, a penas escuchó al barista decir que su orden estaba lista, tomó un billete, lo puso en la barra y casi al mismo tiempo tomó el vaso y tan rápido como pudo, salió de ese lugar.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Loki dio media vuelta y vio a William marcharse, se volvió a Victoria y negó lentamente fingiendo terriblemente una seriedad mientras decía:

–Debimos invitarlo a sentarse con nosotros.

–Claro, su presencia es tan amena que sería fácil ignorarlo.

A ése comentario siguió otra carcajada y toda sensación incómoda desapareció y la plática fue más fácil de llevar. Loki preguntaría alguna cosa y Victoria le respondería del modo más natural.

Como ella lo estaba viendo, era muy fácil convivir con él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y aunque aparentemente se mostraba tranquila y quizás hasta un poco más alegre que de costumbre, había cierta sensación de maravilla al encontrarse ante tal situación... Ni la mejor cita planeada por su madre o la cita con el hombre perfecto, habría sido tan divertida e interesante como ésa simple salida por un café con Thom Wolfe. Por primera vez se sintió capaz de olvidarse de lo torpe que solía ser con el sexo opuesto o lo repelente que era ya de primeras. Era como si Thom pudiese ser un amigo... Uno de verdad.

Y no tarde, mientras ella conducía y él miraba por la ventana, después de una superficial plática sobre la familia de Victoria; ella recordó que era su hermana, la razón por la cuál tenía que soportar a William Darcy y como si estuviera predestinada a pensarlo, miró a Thom de reojo, mordió su labio inferior y sin cuestionarse mucho al respecto sobre el tema, se escuchó a si misma decir:

–Escucha... No sé qué te parezca, pero... cómo te conté mi hermana está comprometida y bueno, ella y su prometido harán esta cena para celebrarlo y yo no iría, si no estuviera amenazada a muerte por mi madre, pero pensé, que tal vez, si no tuviera que soportar a William Darcy hablar de su perfecta vida debido a su perfecto cerebro, del cuál aún dudo que pertenezca legítimamente a él-sonrió-Creo que tal vez estaría bien, que... Si tú quieres... Podrías... Acompañarme... Digo, es muy loco y espero que no saltes del coche ahora y pienses que quiero envolverte en algo serio, cuando en realidad hemos salido solo hoy y no es que yo lo tome como una cita, es que...

–Será un placer.–Loki interrumpió mirándola divertido.

–Si te sientes comprometido, puedes decírmelo, yo no dejaré de ayudarte...

–Estaré encantado de ir contigo a esa cena, Victoria.

Victoria sonrió, aunque pudo hacer más... Aparcó el coche frente a la casa de Thom y lo miró a los ojos diciendo:

–Te estaré en deuda eternamente.

–Ten cuidado con esas promesas, quizás viva eternamente y piense en cobrar esa deuda...

–Bueno, puedo estar contenta de que eres un simple humano con años-vida promedio y propenso a cualquier enfermedad.

–¿Son esos tus buenos deseos?–preguntó él riendo

–¡Claro! ¿A caso esperabas un "Por supuesto, desde ahora te pertenezco 'oh grandioso amo'?"

–¿Sonará muy enfermo si digo que encuentro eso terrible satisfactorio?

–Thom... Soy psicóloga.

–Lo olvidé. Eres solo una mortal.

–Igual que el resto de la población en el mundo y que tú, por cierto...

–Si...–suspiró él–Igual que yo.


	7. Chapter 7

Ayra entró en la habitación de Victoria y la encontró de píe frente al espejo observando cada detalle del vestido verde… era de un escote de corazón y la parte superior plisada con falda de tul en silueta un poco triangular, miró más abajo con el ceño fruncido en expresiva preocupación. Ayra supo, que caminar con zapatos de tacón no era fácil para Victoria… Y tampoco iba acorde a su percepción de lo cómodo y normal, lo cual, por un momento la confundió. Se adentró en la habitación y una vez que Victoria notó la presencia de su hermana, la miró a través de su reflejo y sonrió un poco incómoda mientras decía:

-Por favor no te enfades conmigo si por accidente caigo con estos zapatos.

Su hermana se acercó un poco más y la abrazó por la cintura, negó lentamente y después de una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, le dijo:

-Te ves hermosa.

Victoria pudo decir que lo rojo en su rostro, era tan sólo el reflejo de sus cabellos, pero no le veía caso mentirle a Ayra, ella mejor que nadie entendía lo difícil que le era admitir algo bueno en sí misma.

-Aunque bueno…-la soltó y dio media vuelta adoptando un tono mofante- Me parece que hoy te has esforzado más de la cuenta en complacer a nuestra madre, quiero decir, cualquiera pensaría que buscas impresionar a un chico.

Dio media vuelta y miró como Ayra sonreía de oreja a oreja, casi cerró los ojos con la intención de expresar lo poco gracioso que había sido ese comentario. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo de arriba hacia abajo y alzó las cejas respondiendo.

-Thom y yo somos SÓLO amigos y le pedí que viniera, porque sé que le está costando demasiado trabajo reincorporarse a su vida, quizás esté mal, pero si no lo puedo ayudar como psicóloga, quizás pueda ayudarlo COMO AMIGA.

Ayra asintió de modo exagerado, lo cual sugería que no estaba para nada convencida y estuviera burlándose de su hermana, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Victoria por su parte, no pudo hacer más que con el ceño fruncido, mirarse nuevamente mientras sus dedos recorrían la falda de su vestido. Por un momento le cruzó la idea de estar exagerando demasiado en el cuidado de su atuendo para esa tarde. Nunca tuvo demasiado cuidado en lucir lo más cerca a perfecto y era consciente de que eso no se podía lograr, pero algo tendría que admitir y eso era, que ese día, se había esmerado más de la cuenta y lucía mucho mejor que otras veces. Su vestido verde menta, hacía una coordinación perfecta con los zapatos y bolsillo color beige con detalles en dorado y eran esos detalles los que combinaban perfectamente con los accesorios; pues el anillo y los pendientes tenían grandes piedras color verde, con detalles dorados y el brazalete era completamente chapado.

Si, se había esforzado como nunca y nunca antes había salido con un escritor.

Bajó la cabeza con un gran suspiro y sonrió negando lentamente para sí misma. No, eso no era una cita y no, tampoco esperaba que en algún momento se convirtiera algo más y definitivamente no, ella y Thom no eran más que amigos…

Tomó las llaves de su coche, el bolso y por enésima vez comprobó en el espejo, su peinado, maquillaje y vestido, después salió de su habitación y bajó hacia la cocina, dónde su madre, Benjamín y Ayra se encontraban listos para irse.

-Si no les molesta-miró inmediatamente a su madre, quién, al escuchar aquella frase, parecía ya molesta de antemano-Me desviaré un poco y los veré más tarde, pues tengo que pasar por mi amigo.

Ayra sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la reacción atónita de su madre, quién incluso, había llevado una mano cerca de su pecho y miraba a Victoria con los ojos muy abiertos, después de pocos segundos y ante el carraspeo de Benjamin, reaccionó asintiendo lentamente.

-Por supuesto querida, nos veremos más tarde.

Victoria negó lentamente mirando a Ayra y salió de la cocina, segundos después de la casa, entró en el coche y sin poder contenerse sonrió. Era una mezcla de emoción y satisfacción ante la primera vez que su madre estuvo de acuerdo con ella, era algo histórico. Y estaba contenta que aparentemente, esa tarde, no sería tan mala.

* * *

_Para Emma Darcy ser la única mujer en la familia no era nada fácil, sobre todo, teniendo dos hermanos que además de ser el orgullo de sus padres por el simple hecho de ser hombres, también eran exitosos en sus diferentes campos._

_Desde pequeña se decidió por destacar entre sus hermanos, sin importar cuánto tiempo costara o todo lo que tuviera que dejar atrás, y así, mientras Benjamín, intentaba encontrarse a sí mismo durante su adolescencia, ella formó parte del cuadro de honor en la escuela y cuando William no hacía otra cosa más que perder el tiempo con chicas y gastar el dinero de su padre en cosas estúpidas, ella se decidió por terminar con honores sus estudios. Faltarían 3 meses más de arduo estudio para terminar y ella estaba convencida que esas noches sin dormir y todos esos esfuerzos extras por mantener la más perfecta calificación en toda la universidad finalmente darían resultado… _

_Mientras conducía hacia la casa de sus padres, pensaba en todo el estudio que tenía pendiente, sin embargo, le emocionaba estar en casa, aunque fuera por pocos días-Pues sólo se quedaba para la cena de Ayra y Benjamín-. Le emocionaba ver a su familia, pero sobre todo, le emocionaba ver a su padre, pues era él, la razón por la cual ella estaba determinada en sobresalir más que sus hermanos y comprobarle a su padre que había estado muy equivocado al subestimarla sólo por ser mujer._

* * *

Loki recorrió el recibidor por enésima vez y muy rápidamente. "Sus padres" lo miraban confundidos y justo cuando se miraban uno al otro, su voz se escuchó temblorosa.

-¿Qué tal si no viene? Han pasado 5 minutos después de la hora que acordamos ella vendría…

Anna lo miró inmediatamente y casi dos segundos después, sonrió y le respondió:

-Seguro es el tráfico, no tardará en llegar, ya lo verás-se levantó y tocó el hombro de Loki, el cuál miró directamente al contacto que hacía la palma de la mano de Anna con su hombro, frunció el ceño y levantó la vista preguntando de nuevo:

-¿Y si se arrepintió de invitarme?  
-Thom...-murmuró Thomas-Hijo, nunca fuiste inseguro, además, tú dijiste que no era una cita, ya vendrá.

Había algo de Thomas que intimidaba a Loki, lo miraba como si encontrara difícil el hecho de que él fuera su hijo y esa no era una sensación agradable, sin embargo, le resultaba familiar, lo cual era rarísimo, ya que eran contadas las sensaciones que él podía relacionar.

-Lo sé… pero…

Y justo en ese momento, se escuchó el timbre, Loki miró a Anna y Thomas respectivamente, y sin decir una palabra, con paso apresurado y largo se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el picaporte, lo giró y encontró a una versión perfecta de Victoria.

Si algo podía admitirse para sí mismo, era que Victoria era muy atractiva, pero esa tarde, el color verde le sentaba perfecto, las ondas en su cabello, lo verde en sus joyas, el maquillaje casi inexistente, la hacían ver perfecta, hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio, que para Loki fueron reveladores, si antes, disfrutaba la compañía y comprensión de Victoria, en ese mismo instante ella era una composición perfecta de todo lo que le agradaba.

Victoria por su lado, fue de sentirse incomoda ante la mirada de Thom, a sentirse apenada al saber que sus padres estaban detrás de él y después tuvo una sensación parecida al alivio cuando volvió la vista hacia a Thom quien sonreía muy ampliamente, ella frunció el ceño riendo muy débilmente y dijo:

-Espero no tener algo en la cara que te haga sonreír de tal modo, Thom.

Loki quiso hablar, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, Anna, respondió:

-Luce usted bellísima, Victoria.-Loki miró a Anna y sonrió muy disimuladamente, al volver la vista hacia Victoria, lo único que dijo fue:  
-No creo que sea el elogio más adecuado, pero gracias por intentarlo.

Victoria frunció el ceño sin dejar de sonreír, el gesto en el rostro de Thom, no respondía muy bien a aquella frase suspendida y antes de querer preguntar qué era lo que quería decir, él le preguntó:

-¿Nos vamos ya?

Victoria asintió y dio media vuelta, Loki miró a Anna y Thomas asintió y después de un "Los veré más tarde" dio media vuelta y siguió a Victoria, quien estaba ya dentro de su coche.  
Al entrar, Victoria lo miró esperando completara la frase, pero al ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, no hizo más que sonreír.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?-preguntó medio frunciendo el ceño y después cerrando los labios presionándolos uno contra otro.

Loki podría responder con lo primero que pensó al verla, pero decirlo sería simplemente admitir algo que no sabía si era correcto, dada la brevedad de su amistad. De algún modo, sentirse así, lo ponía nervioso, era algo que podía disimular bien, pero no sabía si de un momento a otro no lo controlaría y le diría que a pesar de saber muy poco de ella, había algo que por más pequeño que fuera, era bastante para que él sintiera con ella lo que con nadie más sentía: Seguridad.

Se miraron por unos segundos y después ella interrumpió el contacto para negar lentamente con lo que parecía una muy débil sonrisa mientras arrancaba el coche y una vez en camino todo fue silencio a excepción de la música en muy bajo volumen, era una canción de uno de esos grupos que a Victoria le gustaban, él lo sabía porque durante la salida por "café" que tuvieron, hablaron un poco de música y al mencionar dos o tres nombres de grupos, Loki por alguna razón lo mantuvo en mente hasta llegar a casa y esa misma noche y buscar algunas de sus canciones, mientras escuchaba precisamente esa canción se quedó dormido y esa vez no hubieron pesadillas, no hubo nada más que una sutil sensación de tranquilidad, que estando al lado de Victoria se maximizaba a una perfecta seguridad, con ella no había necesidad de pretender que estaba bien, no había necesidad de ser nada, podía ser todo sobre ella y no importaba y en ese momento, ella le miró de reojo para encontrarlo del mismo modo que hacía minutos que habían dejado su casa, suspiró para deshacerse de la sensación de vacío en el estómago y dijo:

-El viaje será un poco largo, es la casa en la que solíamos pasar las vacaciones de verano, en la playa.

Al escuchar eso, despegó la mirada completa y rápidamente. Era obvio que ella había notado que él no había dejado de mirarla y se sintió algo avergonzado, sus mejillas ardían y no había nada más qué hacer, ese algo, ese montón de "algos", se resumían en la simpleza y a la vez complicación de su relación; atracción. Con esto, le vino la idea de esperar para decírselo en un tiempo, pues tan solo se habían visto tres veces y él ya contaba con ella como algo necesario.  
Frunció el ceño, "necesario" no parecía algo posible para él, al igual que lo pequeño que fuera aquello que lo tenía maravillado con Victoria, había algo quizás diminutamente enorme como sentir algo malo, como si él no tuviera permitido querer o necesitar, como si hubiera estado solo toda su vida e inconscientemente se impusiera la regla de nunca necesitar de nadie, como si querer y necesitar era algo a lo que él no tenía derecho.

-¿Pasa algo?-Victoria preguntó mirándolo de reojo.  
-No…-Respondió del modo más rápido que pudo.  
-Pues no parece… Has estado muy callado.  
-Pensaba.  
-¿En qué?-preguntó parando ante una luz roja en el semáforo.  
-En lo miserable que debe de ser necesitar o querer algo de alguien…  
-¿Por qué piensas así?-Viró rápidamente y después volvió la vista al frente.  
-No lo sé…

Entonces la conversación terminó, Victoria pudo notar el cambio tan drástico en el humor de Thom y eso le preocupó mucho. Dejando a un lado lo que ella sabía de psicología, le preocupaba de otro modo el cambio, pues de principio, él parecía contento de verla, pero después, parecía como si hubiera notado algo en ella o en la situación en sí que le desagradara tanto para pensar en lo que había dicho. Quiso preguntar más, pero no quería probar límites en ese momento, así que simplemente se quedó en silencio el resto del camino.

Llegaron justos a la puesta del sol, minutos antes de que la cena comenzara, Loki bajó primero y rodeó el coche por la parte trasera y al estar junto a la puerta de Victoria la abrió y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a salir. Una vez fuera, sus manos quedaron en un ligero contacto entre sus dedos índice aun cuando las bajaron  
Entonces William Darcy apareció del brazo de una mujer con un vestido rojo, de cabello color ébano, piel apiñonada, grandes ojos color miel, unos labios rojos y gruesos. Victoria la reconoció instantáneamente… Era la más joven de los Darcy, pero no por ello, menos irritante, en sí, sólo Benjamín se libraba de la sangre pesada que poseía el resto de su familia y su madre un poco también, pero William y Emma además de compartir apellidos, compartían ese factor que Victoria odiaba en una persona y eso era… un ego que eclipsaba todo aquello que estuviera en su camino.  
Habría podido sonreírles, saludar y seguidamente presentar a Thom Wolfe, pero Emma se adelantó.

-¿Thomas? ¿Thomas Wolfe?-preguntó en lo que parecía un instante de emoción e incredulidad.  
-Sí-respondió Loki inseguro y mirándola completamente confundido.  
-¡Oh por dios!-dijo ella y acto seguido, lo abrazó muy efusivamente llevando sus manos al cuello de Loki y alejándose lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos de un modo que lo incomodaba a él tanto como incomodó a Victoria.

* * *

**Primero que nada quisiera ofrecer una graaan disculpa por la falta de actualización estos ultimos meses, pero llevando ya bastantes capítulos adelante, hubieron algunas cosas que no me gustaron y quise cambiarlas antes de que publicar algo, pero tenía pocas ideas, así que lo dejé un momento y entre trabajo y demás actividades, pues se me fue el tiempo muy rápido y en fin... hasta hace poco que me semi-forcé a hacer algo en relación a la historia que me llegaron ideas y ya lo estoy cambiando y prometo no volver a abandonar el fic.**  
**Por otro lado, en relación a lo gráfico, que en este caso, es respecto a los vestidos y sus descripciones, yo me considero malisima, nunca puedo llegar a expresar lo que quiero decir, porque sé muy poco de ropa haha, por lo tanto, en un review agregaré los enlaces de polyvore.**


End file.
